Heir of Unknown Heritage
by LadyLithaRaine
Summary: RELOADED FROM INNOCENTIRISHLASS. PLEASE READ!: Harry Potter has been at Hogwarts for 5 years now. It was the summer before his sixth year and something unexpected was to happen on his birthday. You see Harry did not know that along with the heir of Gryffindor from his father's side of the family also came being the heir to a very rare race that is thought to never exist.
1. REVISED Please forgive for what I missed

Sense I have gotten so many nasty emails and reviews about how horrible my spelling and editing was, and how it just ruined my story for people to read I have stayed up well past needing sleep after giving birth to my youngest just so I could appease those who deem it worth telling me my story is horrible because of a story's mistakes made 7 years ago. THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO LOVED BE WITH MY FAULTS! I LOVE YOU ALL! ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Heir of an Unknown Heritage

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter though I wish I did but that's not the issue. The story line and all original characters are with in my own ownership though with proper questions asked anyone may use any of them; I am looking for someone interested in helping me turn this into a trilogy. E-mail me if you are interest or IM me at LadyMaryTravis

Rating: R

Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Summary: Harry Potter has been at Hogwarts for 5 years now. It was the summer before his sixth year and something unexpected was to happen on his birthday. You see Harry did not know that along with the heir of Gryffindor from his father's side of the family also came being the heir to a very rare race that is thought to never exist. Harry will soon find out that these creatures do in fact live and are looking for their rightful king. Could they be the answer to helping him destroy the dark lord or maybe help him forget that his role is savior of the world and leave to rule another world?

Chapter One:

It was another hot day in the small neighborhood of Private Drive. Many homes seemed to be abandoned for the summer as many families had gone to vacation resorts to beat the terrible heat. Number 4 Private Drive however was as busy as ever. Outside we could see a boy about 15 working in the scorching heat as he tried to salvage any plants struggling to serve from the burnt earth. His baggy shirt and loose jeans did little to hide the muscles protruding from his clothing as he worked. Over the years the shaggy black mane had lengthened and was pulled back with a short piece of leather. His brilliant emerald eyes sparkled from under the taped black framed glasses. His name was Harry Potter but he was more than just a mere boy, he was the boy who lived… a wizard of great power.

The clock just inside the window he was under chimed 12 times telling him it was noon; he slowly pushed himself up and wiped his hands off on his pants. He stalked towards the door and pushed it open. He grimaced at the smell of bleach and heavy perfume. His Aunt Petunia was walking briskly back and forth through the kitchen mumbling to herself. "Aunt Petunia I have finished the front and back lawns. I have washed the car and re tarred the roof "Harry spoke softly with a tired air to his voice. Petunia simply glared and placed a plate of bread and leftover eggs from that morning on the table. "Eat and then go shower I will not have to smelling up my clean home. Me and Vernon are taking Dudley to the beach for two weeks and I want my house intact when we get back" she spoke harshly as she ushered him upstairs.

Harry slowly walked towards his room and once inside fell to his small bed and sighed. He would have the house to himself for a whole two weeks why his "family" went to the beach without him. He turned his head to see the calendar and saw that tomorrow would be July 31; his birthday. He smiled to himself as he sat up and changed into some cooler and cleaner clothes. He heard his uncle and cousin come in from shopping. How his cousin could fit through the door was beyond his own mind as he had gained an extra 40 pounds over the first part of the summer. A loud banging was heard alongside "Boy get down here!" Vernon Dursley yelled out. Harry stood and moved as quick as his tired feet would allow him tell he came down to see all three of them at the door with bags and trunks. "We will be trusting you to keep this house clean, and no funny stuff. We have stocked this house with two weeks' worth off food. Stay inside at all times. We don't need the neighbors knowing we left you here" Vernon said before leading his family out to the car and soon pulling out and driving away. Harry simply waved once before locking the door and heading to the kitchen.

It was the around midnight when Harry finely came to his room and sat down on his bed. He watched the clock as it stuck 12 and started to ring. He smiled softly and watched the window for the normal flight of birthday owls. What surprised him though was when the clocked stopped sounding a scream filled his ears. He noticed soon after that the scream was coming from him and the pain he was feeling. He thrashed out on his bed as he felt his bones snapping in and out of place as if they were re arranging themselves. His k-nine teeth started to sharpen and his eyes started to glow as his hair flashed with streaks and magic crackled like lighting around him the color of blood. All was lost to him as his magic took over and cocooned him in a shield of blood red light and he knew no more as he passed out.

It was around 8 in the morning that emerald eyes broke their seal of lashes to open and reveal deep unknowing pools. Harry groaned as his soar body moved to sit up. His hands came to catch his head which felt as if small goblins were mining with in his brain. He looked around with blurry vision until he found his glasses. When he could see clearly he noticed six owls waiting patiently outside his window only four of which he recognized. He walked to the window and pushed it open allowing them to one by one swoop inside and sit on his desk and chair. The first was an old grey barn owl way beyond his prime. His name was Errol and he was Ron's family owl. He patted the old owls head and relieved him of his rather large parcel and letter. Harry broke the wax seal and unfolded the parchment to read the letter from one of his best friends:

Dear Harry,

Hey Mate Happy Birthday! Wow your 16 now and by wizarding standards you are a legal adult. You can do magic outside of school now, man your lucky I have to wait tell this winter. Well any way mom says hi and has sent you a birthday cake and sweets to hold you tell school since Dumbledore won't allow you here this summer. My present is also inside but you have to open and see. Fred and George also said to tell you one third of their profits have been deposited to your account personally. I never knew it was you who helped them. Well write back soon and see you in September.

Sincerely,

Ron

Harry smiled at the small note and opened the large box to see a mountain of homemade chocolates and a large chocolate cake. Under all that were a stack of Quidditch magazines and a set of figurines that fly about playing a miniature game. Harry smiled as he placed all the contents onto his desk and walked to the second owl. A large dark brown barn owl hooted softly as Harry took the small letter from its leg. He broke the wax seal and read the elegant handwriting of his second best friend:

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I can't believe you are 16 and a legal adult in the Wizarding world. I know that you are thinking I forgot your birthday but this owl was not going to be able to bring your present so I am having it floo mailed to you. I bet you are wondering what I got you, well since you might as well know me and my family got you an entire new wardrobe to wear for the coming school year. My mother was commenting on your baggy clothes and well we decided to buy you 16 years' worth of fitting clothes. It should be there by the time you wake up left in multiple boxes in your living room. I hope you enjoy today and I will see you on the train this September.

Love,

Hermione

Harry smiled at his friend's gesture of new clothes and couldn't wait to see what she picked out. He sent off the first two owls before going to the next brown eagle owl. It had the Hogwarts crest around its neck. He broke the seal as he watched the bird lift off and then looked down at his O.W.L results and his Hogwarts letter:

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf.

Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International

Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that your O.W.L results have been recorded by the ministry and a copy has been sent along with this letter. We are glad another year is coming and hope to see you on the train come September 1st. In closed is a list of NEWT classes you may choose from please send the list back a.s.a.p. so that we may send you the correct book list.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

O.w.l. Results for Harry Potter

Divination: Exceeds Expectations

(NEWT Level allowable)

Potions: Outstanding

(NEWT level Allowable)

Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations

(NEWT Level Allowable)

Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations

(NEWT Level Allowable)

History of Magic: Outstanding

(NEWT Level Allowable)

Defense against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations

(NEWT Level Allowable)

Charms: Exceeds Expectations

(NEWT Level Allowable)

Harry grinned and jumped while yelling with joy. He had gotten five E's and two O's. All that studying had paid off in the end. He smiled down as the last page of the letter met his eyes and he picked up his quill to check off all the classes he wished to take in NEWT level along with others he wanted to study.

Sixth Year and NEWT level Class Choices

Potions: X

NEWT X

Transfiguration: X

NEWT X

Divinations:

newt

Care of Magical Creatures: X

NEWT X

Charms: X

NEWT X

History of Magic: X

NEWT X

Dueling: X

Astronomy: X

NEWT X

Myth and Lore: X

Wand less Magic: X

With the list done Harry read over his choices and seeing as he was doing three more classes then last year, and six out of the ten were NEWT, he was sure he wasn't going to have many free periods. He laughed softly as he sealed the list and sent Hedwig out with the letter while going to the last owl he recognized as one from Remus. He opened it and smiled longingly at the curly handwriting:

Dear Harry,

I wish you the best of 16th birthdays. I'm sorry I can't be with you but the order has me across the country talking with the elves and werewolves. My present to you is that I have bought you a young stallion Pegasus that is housed at Hogwarts for you to ride and fly whenever, he doesn't have a name so don't forget to name him for me. See you soon pup. I love you deeply and will come see you soon.

Love,

Remus

Harry smiled at the small note and was shocked at the present they had gotten him, now he couldn't wait to get to the castle and see his new pet. He looked down at the remaining to two owls. One was an elegant eagle owl and the other was a silvery white hawk owl. He took the letters off both and the small package off the eagle owl and sent them on their way. He seemed worried as to who they were from and opened the small package to find an elegant pendant inside in the shape of an anaconda made of a rare silver and had emeralds for eyes. He gasped at the gift as he ripped open the letter that came along with it:

Dear Harry,

I know you are wondering who this is and why such a gift was given to you but for now I will have to leave you guessing as it is not time to reveal who I am. Just know that I am someone you know and have been around for years. I am giving you this pendant as a birthday gift as well as starting the courtship for your hand in marriage as you are now old enough to be courted. I will write again soon please be well my love.

Sincerely and with love,

D

Harry was shocked to say the least but he slipped the necklace around his neck and blushed softly as he held it close hoping it was true that someone out there might love him. His emerald eyes fell to the last sealed letter clasped in his hand as his nails once more broke the seal he opened the parchment very carefully to see very neat and elegant writing slowly appear on the paper but it is what it said that was making Harry feel faint:

Royal Family DeVella Potters

To His Majesty Crown Prince Harold James DeVella Potters,

It is an honor to finely write to you with the news that with the passing of your grandmother you are the uncontested heir of the forest kingdom of Wisteria just north of hogsmeade Scotland. You are the grandson of her majesty archduchess Amelia Alexandra DeVella Potters and with her passing she named you her hair. The delegation will meet you at Hogwarts come this September to crown you and name your inheritance as you are the only child to the late crown prince James Malloy DeVella Potters and his fourth and favorite wife Lilly Evens DeVella Potters. His first three wives will meet with you with their offspring from the late crown prince and the delegation at your crowning. Be well till we come for you my prince.

Sincerely from your eternal servant,

Maria Deacons

Secretary of state

P.S. I wish to also inform you that at midnight last night your inheritance of our people was activated and you now show the true traits of the Wisteria people.

Harry dropped the letter and ran for the small mirror in the bathroom. His eyes shot open as he reached up and touched his now pointed ears. His skin was a soft cream color and his eyes were outlined in black. His hair had grown to just past his hips and with swift motions he had it tamed into a low pony tail. He then noticed that on either cheek he held two acid green strips as well as three on each wrist. Within his mouth he felt two long fangs. What surprised his most was that beside his scar was a tattoo of a black and silver crescent moon with a six point star crossing through it. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement and turned his head to see a large flowing tail swaying side to side and as thick as a pillow that was as long as he was tall. His hands raked through it and that was when he first noticed his claws.

He walked back to his room and sat gracefully on his bed as he took in his new appearance. Apparently there was more to his father then just being a mere wizard. Harry quickly retrieved his care of magical creature's book from his trunk and as quick as lighting was looking through to try and see what he had become. The book dropped from his hands as he fainted, one word stood out more than the rest on the page that lay open. Demon…


	3. Chapter 2

Heir of Unknown Heritage

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but this story line and original characters are mine. Still looking for any interested writers in helping me produce this story.

Rating: R

Pairings: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry Potter has been at Hogwarts for years now. It was the summer of his 16th birthday and summer before his sixth year that something was to happen. You see Harry did not know that along with the heir to Gryffindor from his father's side of the family also came the heir to a very rare race that is thought to never exist. Harry will soon find out that these creatures do in fact live and are looking for their rightful king. Could they be the answer to helping him destroy the dark lord or maybe help him forget that his role is savior of the world and leave to rule another world?

Chapter Two:

Bright sunlight leaked through the window curtains to bath the smallest bedroom at 4 Private Drive. Harry groaned as he woke from the floor. His hand came to cradle his head but when his eyes fluttered open he threw his hand away while starring at his clawed finger nails. _Oh Yea I became a demon last night. At least that's what the book said I was._ He reached down for the book that still lay open to its page from earlier that morning. Emerald eyes scanned the book for the information on the magical creature he had become.

" _Demon; little is known of this race as no one has ever seen one. This leads many in the magical community to believe that they are a myth. Muggles have the belief that they are little red men with horns and pitch forks that follow the devils orders in their religion. In our world many do not believe that demons are still in existence. Hundreds of years ago one wizard was accountable for the only description we have to this day. Markings along the face and arms of bright vibrant colors and animal characteristics are some of the things this wizard decided seeing though no confirmation was ever made."_

Harry sighed as closed the book with a snap. "Could my life get any stranger" Harry spoke out loud as he sat on his bed holding his head in his hands. He soon got up and walked down to the kitchens to cook himself a late breakfast. Once he was done and the dishes were clean he walked into the living room and upon entrance he sees five large boxes stacked in a row before the fireplace. He smiles knowing this must be the present that Hermione said would come. He reached for the first and with his claws broke the top cleanly off and peered inside. The first one seemed to be brimming with shirts of all colors and styles and seemed to have a charm added to keep feet more of shirts then originally allowed. The next two boxes were filled with pants and shorts of all kinds. The fourth was filled with socks, under wear and under shirts. The last box held at least ten pairs of shoes and endless accessories including jewelry and make-up.

Harry went back through and grabbed clothing and articles from each box before smiling and running upstairs towards the bathroom. He smiled as he entered the shower as he had found a box of bathing supplies in the last box as well. Soon he had washed and conditioned his hair and tail with a musky oak and apple scented soap. His body was washed with a smokey scented soap. He stepped from the shower and used magic to dry himself. He soon pulled on emerald silk boxers, white wife beater and white socks. The he placed on baggy black silk pants with acid green claw marking designed down the front diagonally, his claws made a swift cut to allow his new tail through.

The shirt was black with the same acid green claw marks going down the back and over the short sleeves. After his cloths were on he went to the mirror and pulled his long hair back into a low pony tail and placed black spike wrist cuffs on each arm just below the end of each set of acid green stripes and a spiked collar around his neck. His pale skin set off the bright acid green stripes across each cheek and the royal mark on his forehead.

After he was dressed he pulled on his new black leather combat boots and received his money pouch from his room before bidding Hedwig good bye and leaving through the front door towards the curb and hailing the night bus to Diagon Ally.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The school was clearly close to empty but for a few remaining teachers and the headmaster. As they dined on breakfast a beautiful golden owl swooped down and landed before the headmaster. Dumbledore took important looking letter from its talons and before their eyes it took flight and disappeared. Confused as to why it came Dumbledore looked down at the black envelope and turned it over and nearly choked when he saw the seal. He hadn't seen that coat of arms in years. The golden wax held the symbol of a chimera taking flight. The last time it was when James was just about to start the school and it had been about why James's true nature had to be kept a secret. Taken from his thoughts by the stars of his fellows he broke the seal and soon a soft but icy voice filled the great hall.

"Headmaster _ **Dumbledore I am the secretary of state for the kingdom Wisteria. I am writing you to inform you that the heir of our kingdom has been given his birth right inheritance. He has gone through his transformation and me and the archduchesses and their offspring are arriving the day of the train arrival to meet are new king. I am aware that he is your world's so called savior but we will be the judge on wither he remains after he graduates. We are his family and we are outraged you did not send him to us the moment you knew of the prince's death. The grand archduchess wishes a word with those muggles you employed to care for him. You better hope they were good parents or you will have a kingdom on your asses to deal with. We shall be arriving that morning so we hope you shall have rooms for us to stay in. His majesty King Harold James DeVella Potter will be met by us at the train station and will ride with us to the castle as he has many family members to meet. Do not fail us again headmaster or you will have hell to pay for, are magic and abilities are far greater than that of your so called dark lord so do not cross us…..**_ "

Dumbledore dropped the letter and before it touched the table it burst into flames and the ashes disappeared into the air. "Headmaster what was that about?" McGonagall spoke softly as she touched his shoulder. "Well my dear it was a long time ago but I was told to keep it a secret but as they seem to not care anymore I will tell you all. James was not human by any standards and neither was Lilly. They both came from a Kingdom just north of here call Wisteria. This kingdom was placed under hiding by the very royal family that wrote that letter. You see the entire kingdom is made up of what we called demons. They call themselves Youkai, they look like us but with differences they all carry animal attributes like tails, claws, fangs, or characteristics of whatever animals they are based from. The bare colored stripes along their body in different places and the royal family and lower lords have marking on their foreheads." Dumbledore sighed heavily as he looked to his food and pushed it away.

"They had never had someone born to them that could use human magic like we do until young James and little Lilly were born. When they were the right age they sent them both here under strict rules that they were to be treated no different the human children and that there true selves were to never be found out. James was the heir to the throne and Lilly was the daughter of the highest ranking lord below the royal family. Youkai are very rare creatures and went into hiding to prevent being hunted or chained down as dark creatures in our society. When James and Lilly graduated they were married under are law and mated under their own. James had three wives already but the royal heir can have up to five mates."

"Lilly was his favorite though and when young Harry was born was named his heir. Then they were gone and without knowing where to send young Harry I sent him to the false sister of Lilly. The members coming this school year starting fest are his three aunts, cousins and the secretary of state, and I'm afraid I have every right to fear once they hear the abuse poor Harry has suffered at my hands for not doing him better as a home life." With that said Dumbledore stood to leave for his office and wait for the fireworks this starting term were to create. He had to make sure the coming delegation was housed in royal style.

Diagon Ally / Time Skip to Train Ride

The night bus came to a quick stop without warning making Harry slam into the front glass again, growling low he stepped off and into the Leaky Cauldron. He walked slowly through watching from the corner of his eyes for anyone who might try and cause him any trouble. What he saw made him feel uncomfortable as all eyes were staring at him as if he was a world oddity. He quickly moved through the back door towards to brick wall. Tapping the bricks he swiftly entered Diagion Ally and headed towards Gringotts.

Upon entering he moves along the far ends to reaching a teller which holds a rather mean looking goblin. "I'm here to get a with drawl from my vault." Harry spoke clearly. The goblin looked down slowly. "Name?" he growled slowly. "Harry Potter" Harry spoke back. The goblin stared at him for a second before hoping from its stool. "Please follow me Mr. Potter "the small man lead him through the dark halls before entering a tall set of stone doors "Sir, Mr. Potter has come to make a withdrawal but I remembered you requested he be brought here if he was to show. Here is where I leave you Mr. Potter" said goblin then turned and left.

"Welcome Mr. Potter please have a seat we have much to talk about "a much older goblin spoke coolly. Harry slowly came forward and sat in a soft wing backed chair. His emerald eyes shot open wide as the goblin placed a thick packet of papers down on his desk. "Now Mr. Potter we have here your inheritance as you are of legal age to obtain them. We have here the records of all artifacts in nine of our storage faults. We also have thirteen keys for corresponding upper level finance faults. We seem to have deeds to a Godric's Hollow, two manors in Scotland, a palace in both Italy and France as well as a large estate ranch in mid-west America. All now rightfully belong to you Mr. Potter. "The goblin sneered as he held over a ring containing nine silver keys and thirteen gold along with a folder containing all property deeds.

"I hope we will be continue to service you Mr. Potter. "The goblin said quickly. "Oh course I have never had better service and thank you for this information Mr.? " Harry spoke softly. " Mr. Wilshire sir" " Yes well thank you I think I would like to go to one fault of each kind please does not matter which ones" Harry spoke while standing and leaving the room, and before he knew it another goblin was taking him down in a cart and soon they stopped at a fault numbered 186.

"Here we are Mr. Potter the finance fault you requested" the small goblin stood and held his hand out for the ring of keys before having it open and stepping aside to let Harry through while handing the keys back. Harry walked through the door and gasped softly. Inside was wall to wall gold, silver and bronze. Jewels piled as high as the roof and spilling over in rainbows. He leaned over and piled both his old velvet bag and his new one full of gold and silver. He turned and left the fault hearing it seal once more while stepping into the cart once more to head to the next fault. Once more they road going deeper and deeper until they went straight past a large arch with the crest that marked Harry's forehead painted upon the arch. All along the hall were faults and faults that seems to belong to him. The stopped before an old looking door that seemed to glitter with crushed diamonds in the door. The goblin climbed out and held out his hand for the key. With the use of the tiny silver key dust pillowed out as the door slid open and Harry pasted through it to enter the room.

Upon entering he saw a mixture of furniture and chest. Desks filled with books, papers and scrolls. He stepped over it all seeming to be drawn to a single place. He came upon a tall dark oak chest and kneeling slowly he pressed his palm to the top and a soft click was heard as it opened. His clawed hands slowly lifted the lid bringing forth another pillowing of dust. His hand flew to his mouth as he coughed harshly. Once cleared he saw it held a mixture of small things. He picked up a small box that held what looked like a family crest ring baring the silver and black crescent moon and star branded into a platinum bank, beside that was another ring much more feminine. Harry took the masculine one out and placed it on his ring finger. The other was placed in a small sack he has picked up upon entering. Along with the second ring he placed a few family history books, delicate silk and velvet robes, he also shrunk what appeared to be two long swords, a necklace with his family crest, and three wrapped packages that seemed to be calling to be opened. Once done Harry stood and left the fault and soon they were off to the top of the many rails. Once out he swiftly left for the front door. His long black tail swayed behind him as did his long pony tail.

His first stop was for new school robes and maybe a few himself for outside of school sense he was never going back to those muggles as he now has so many homes to choose from. He slowly stepped through Madam Malkin's he saw no other teens or kids. An attendant came quickly and ushered him onto the stool and measured him out. "I would like ten standard Hogwarts robes, two emerald silk robes, and a silver satin robe, along with 50 Egyptian cotton robes of all dark hued colors... Nothing really flashy just elegant. Have them sent to me as soon as they are done." Harry spoke swiftly as he stepped down. "Of course Sir. That will come to 150 gallons and 52 sickles." the attendant spoke sweetly. "Harry placed the correct amount of gold and silver down before writing down his name and leaving.

Harry slowly started to walk towards Flourish and Blots in which that held little interest past ordering his school books to be sent to him along with all extra books on demons and potions. The store never saw such a sum but smiled when he paid and left with the knowledge they would be sent to him tonight. Once done he walked to the Magical Menagerie in which he entered carefully. His enhanced sense of smell was assaulted with the smells of all the magical animals. The store owner glared at the new comer before seeing money to be made. Harry walked around before stopping at a small shelf. Upon it held three items of interest on was a rather large black egg, the next was a small fox like creature in a cage but the stand out point was the black feathered wings on its back, and the last was the large cage holding a black sleek eagle owl. "How may I help you sir?" the shop keeper spoke coldly. "Tell me about these three lovely creatures." Harry spoke back just as harshly. "

"The lovely eagle owl is from the forest of where the demons are told to live in legend. The fox fly is a lovely creature though rare for it was once hunted for the feathers. And lastly the black egg will hatch to be a Basilisk once heated to the right temperature." he spoke proudly. "I will take all three... I would like the owl set free to my shoulder, a leash for the fox fly, and shrink the egg for me please... I will pay also for all supplies needed to care for all three..." Harry poke softly as he spilled over 20,000 gold upon the counter. The shop keepers eyes lit up and did as told. The owl swooped forward and hooted softly as it landed on Harry's shoulder. The fox fly mewed as it leaped into Harry's arms once placed on a long black Italian leather leash. The egg once safely stowed into his pocket he left the shop and went back into the ally.

Harry's last stop was the quick one through the Apothecary in which he nearly cleared their shelves out along with ordering all the rarest items to be sent along with new pewter and silver cauldron's to his home later tonight. Once his shopping was done he took his lovely new pets and walked back through the Leaky Cauldron and hailed the night bus. He stepped off once more and entered Private Drive. Leaving all boxes still packed he called Dobby. "Please take these five, my trunk to my palace in Southern Italy please and you are more than welcome to come work for me. Please make sure it is cleaned by tomorrow and have a room ready within the hour for me. Thank you" Harry spoke softly smiling. "Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir... Thank you sir. "Dobby then disappeared. Harry slowly walked upstairs and took the hidden treasures from under his bed and soon disappeared to his Italian palace in which he was remain tell the train ride in the weeks to come.


	4. Chapter 3

Heir of Unknown Heritage

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but this story line and original characters are mine. Still looking for any interested writers in helping me produce this story.

Rating: R

Pairings: I have decided with the help of my loyal readers for which I must thank greatly that there shall be three pairings in this story. Harry's first mate shall be Draco, Harry's second mate shall be Severus, and Harry's third mate shall be Blaze (girl), and his fourth mate shall be Hermione, and his fifth mate is Endymion Lunar. I have also decided that Harry shall be betrayed and turn evil, but not yet if he will choose to follow a side or not.

Summary: Harry Potter has been at Hogwarts for years now. It was the summer of his 16th birthday and summer before his sixth year that something was to happen. You see Harry did not know that along with the heir to Gryffindor from his father's side of the family also came the heir to a very rare race that is thought to never exist. Harry will soon find out that these creatures do in fact live and are looking for their rightful king. Could they be the answer to helping him destroy the dark lord or maybe help him forget that his role is savior of the world and leave to rule another world?

Chapter Three:

Italian Palace

Harry arrived soon after disappearing from number four private drive. The palace that Harry stood before looked like something out of fairy tales. Four spiral towers braced the center building. The outer walls were carved with giant demon like dogs and dragons taking flight on detail wings acting as guardians of the palace. The grounds were divided between a large lush forests that glittered as if alive, the small sprites and fairies you saw proved that thought. The other have was a sprawling meadow with a shimmering crystal clear lake. Harry smiled softly as he walked up the tall curved stairs leading to the front doors.

Upon entering he was enchanted by the tall open space that was within view. Elegant and simple with soft muted gray and sapphire rug, along with black marble pillars and floor. The simply paintings of dragon's and dogs in flight made it seem more homey then over whelming. He spoke softly "Dobby?" and soon the small house elf appeared. "Yes Master Marry?" Dobby spoke swiftly. "I wish to be brought my room as I am tired. "Yes Master Harry Sir… right this way" Dobby took Harry's hand and lead him up another set of curved stairs. The halls they went down all containing the shimmering black marble along with paintings of various people with markings and animal characteristics like himself. *These must be my family ancestors. Which means this palace is part of the Wisteria kingdom.* Harry thought softly as they came to two large black marble doors. "This is the Master's bedroom Sir... " Dobby squeaked before popping away. Harry slowly touched the carving of a large winged dog but pulled quickly away when the doors glowed a deep acid green before opening.

Harry smiled softly as he looked around the bedroom. Tall walls of black marble loomed over the room in a curved design. Light seemed to be sucked away from the marble shadowing the room in darkness marked only by the few torches welded to the four corners. A large dark oak canopy bed that held black velvet drapes, softly dark emerald silk covered feather blankets and pillows, and what looked like ebony soft cotton sheets that matched the ebony mattress stood along the far wall built to hold two of the large dogs on the door comfortably. Along the wall to the left stood three glass doors leading to a large black marble balcony overlooking the ocean. To the right of the bed stood a large 5 door armoire made of the same dark oak as the bed. Beside that was another tall door with the etching of a giant dog demon. Harry slowly walked forward pushing it open. Inside was a large bathroom rivaling the school's prefect's bathroom. A large black and emerald marble tub was sunken in the middle and in the shape of a blooming rose. It looked to be at least as deep as 10 feet in the center. Along the back wall was a large mirror with a lovely deep emerald counter below it, upon that were bottles of hundreds of oils, soaps, and bubble baths. Alone the right ride was a Japanese dress screens painted with the dragons and dogs from the outer palace walls. The left side held a small black marble wall about 4 feet high that hid the toilet area.

Harry smiled and left the bathroom. He saw all the clothes, jewelry and present were put away and he soon released his fox fly to run around the palace. The eagle owl had flown to the owl tower upon entering the grounds. As for the egg he placed it in a self-heating basket that would help the egg further along to hatching. Harry then climbed upon the bed feel the softness that held a smell of musk and spices. He saw a small piece of yellowed paper sticking from the side table drawer. He picked it up lightly and unfolded it being careful with his claws. The note held a manly curvy script and read:

 _Dear Son,_

 _If you are reading this then me and your precious mother are not there to be with you. I am happy you have lived long enough in this meaningless war to find your true inheritance. As I assume the dear secretary of my mother has written to you I know she has informed you of your title as future king, but if my mother has passed away then you are king as you read this. I have left this letter here as I held the feeling that this is the palace in which you would feel most at home away from the people being so demanding in England. I am so sorry we have left you to fight a war you truly do not belong in. Oh dear I have gone of topic, I was writing to tell you a little about your heritage. I am known as an Ebony Inu (Dog) Youkai (Demon) and your mother was known as a Ruby Kitzune (Fox) Youkai (Demon). This palace is untraceable and visitors must be brought here or they will get lost in the forest and meadows around the grounds. We love you my boy and will always be watching over you. Be Well_

 _With Love,_

 _Father and Mother_

 _PS. I am sure you have scented a smell from the bed, the very sheets and mattress are made with the very fur your mother and I shed over the years we were young. We have a special mattress and many sheet sets made for you when you took over this house. We love you and now you have a part of us with you forever._

Harry never noticed the tears leaking down his striped cheeks as he read the letter from his father. With a waves of his hand the note was framed and placed on the bedside table next to his photo album. One done he felt the small fox fly jump up into the bed and curl around him softly mewing. Harry smiled as he pulled his large fluffy tail up and over them like a blanket they both curled around each other for comfort and soon they fell asleep to the soft scent of his parents fur below them.

Time Skip to Train Ride ~ September 1st

The large station was crowded with both magical and muggle alike that day. The trolley were bumping around like broken carts as they seemed to hit at least one or two people every few feet. Harry slowly walked toward the barrier to that school train's platform growling low. The scents were over riding his sense of smell and driving him mad. His eyes darkened as he finally reached it and raced through. He saw that he was earlier than normal as no one seemed to have arrived yet and even the train hadn't been warmed up. He smiled as he walked towards the very end of the train and loaded his large trunk. Along with a double cage that held a snow white mountain owl and sleek looking black eagle owl. He smiled as he put them on the floor near the window and his trunk above him. He opened a small side pack and lifted out the small ruby red fox with a black tipped tail and muzzle along with folded black feather wings. "Now you behave Hermes or you'll be back in the pack." Harry softly spoke as he stroked the small fox.

Hidden beneath his lush ebony hair let loose today was a small yawning serpent. Masssster are we there yet? The small baby Basilisk spoke softly yawning and snuggling into the warmth of his master's hair and shoulders. No my little prince we have just started our journey. I'm sorry you have to do such a long trip after just hatching a few days ago Harry spoke softly petting the small ebony scaled snake. The silver diamonds down its back sparkling like glitter in the cabin's light. Its closed eyes sealed its gaze as it knew the danger so flicked it tongue out quickly. It'ssssss ok massssster I wisssssh to sssssimply be with you Prince spoke softly before falling asleep once more.

Harry watched from the window as students and their families started to crowd the platform and give hugs and kisses. He growled low in his throat as he turned away from them all and made sure the compartment door was well locked before reading back into the side pack and pulling out an old leather bound potions book and opening to the advanced section. He was jerked from his reading as the train started to pull away from them station. He looked once more out the window and saw them disappear from London and into England's countryside towards Scotland's mountains.

Harry placed the book down and stretched and laid down and opened his senses. Once his eyes were closed his elf like ears twitched as he went about listening to all the local conversations. Within the next cabin was a group of second year girls giggling about boys and cosmetic spells. Harry groans at how annoying it was. A few cabin's up sat his friends Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville. Harry was peaked with interest as he listened in to the conversation. "Ron why are you so happy about Harry going missing. I mean you're supposed to be his best friend?" Hermione spoke loudly. "I really don't care Hermione I mean the only reason I even talked to him was because of the scar. I thought if I was his friend I would gain some fame of my own and not be shadowed by my brothers. But look at me still a no body and so I don't care anymore." Ron spoke snidely. Harry heard everyone else in the cabin gasp at that before they all started to shout "I never want to see you again" "You asshole!" "Bastard" "jackass" and once they had all said their minds they took their trunks and pet carriers and Harry heard them move further up the train and away from Ron's cabin.

All Harry could do was laugh as he laid back down and soon fell asleep to the soft motion of the moving train. As he drifted off into dream land and awaited the arrival to the school he would never have guessed the welcoming that was awaiting him.

Hogsmeade Station Platform

The setting sun lit the platform in a multitude of colors. The only occupants were a small group of people standing along the center right before the carriages. Albus stood next to Professors Snape and McGonagall on one side of the small group. The other side consisted of four elegantly dressed women in royal robes that were designed with Merlin's time in mind. Beside the four regal women stood three girls with the ages of 21, 20, and 19 beside the girl stood a slender built male that was sent to guard and to protect Harry. "You must really be worried about what he will tell us if you have to be down here as well Albus" Secretary Maria spoke softly. Her sapphire hair was cut short and was spiked behind her pointed ears. Dark void like eyes the color of the ocean glared at him. Upon her left cheek was a single sapphire strip. She had no tail but lethal looking claws. Being a bat youkai she had better hearing then the others on the platform. "I am simply here to make sure Harry is neither afraid or confused as to why so many are here waiting for him that is all my dear Secretary" Albus said quickly with his eyes twinkling hiding his fear of the worst. Maria simply looked towards her ladies.

The first was a lovely silver Inu with golden eyes and rose colored strips going down her cheeks starting from under eyes. The second was a younger women with dark brown hair in thick curls and a white stripe across each mocha skinned cheek in jagged lines. Her short tail and more rugged designed robe showed her to be a wolf youkai. The last lady was short and slightly plump with a bright smile and bubbly nature showing in her dark purple eyes. She had thick blond hair that carried purple highlights. Her cheeks were bare but for four tear drop like markings going down her right cheek. She held purple fin like pointing coming from her elf like ears. The small webs in between her fingers marked her as a shark youkai as did they many small pointed teeth. The first two ladies as well as the secretary all born a set of small fangs.

The ladies as well as the professors all turned quickly when the sound of the train approached the looming station. Once it came to a halt in front of the small platform the doors opened to a large group of talking school girls and boys. The first ones off suddenly stopped short and quickly stopped talking. All soon followed suit as they stared at the professors and the strangers. All but one young man who smiled and started to walk forwards. "Hello Aunties….cousins…. Madam Secretary" all the students gasped as they caught sight of another stranger but soon they all gasped as a person called out. "Harry is that you!?"


	5. Chapter 4

Heir of Unknown Heritage

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but this story line and original characters are mine. Still looking for any interested writers in helping me produce this story.

Rating: R

Pairings: I have decided with the help of my loyal readers for which I must thank greatly that there shall be three pairings in this story. Harry's first mate shall be Draco, Harry's second mate shall be Severus, and Harry's third mate shall be Blaze (girl), and his fourth mate shall be Hermione, and his fifth mate is Endymion Lunar. I have also decided that Harry shall be betrayed and turn evil, but not yet if he will choose to follow a side or not.

Summary: Harry Potter has been at Hogwarts for years now. It was the summer of his 16th birthday and summer before his sixth year that something was to happen. You see Harry did not know that along with the heir to Gryffindor from his father's side of the family also came the heir to a very rare race that is thought to never exist. Harry will soon find out that these creatures do in fact live and are looking for their rightful king. Could they be the answer to helping him destroy the dark lord or maybe help him forget that his role is savior of the world and leave to rule another world?

Chapter Four:

(Last we read)

The ladies as well as the professors all turned quickly when the sound of the train approached the looming station. Once it came to a halt in front of the small platform the doors opened to a large group of talking school girls and boys. The first ones off suddenly stopped short and quickly stopped talking. All soon followed suit as they stared at the professors and the strangers. All but one young man who smiled and started to walk forwards. "Hello Madam Secretary" all the students gasped as they caught sight of another stranger but soon they all gasped as a person called out. "Harry is that you?"

Hogesmeade Train Platform

Harry grinned as he felt the student all turn to stare at him after someone called him by name. He started to strut towards his waiting family smirking. He still stood at his height of 5'5" like before. He smiled as he heard people gasping. He wore a pair of baggy emerald green army pants that hung low on his hips showing off three jagged acid green markings along his hips. A tight black leather fest was open to show off his chest. Showing a tanned well divined cheat and hung there over his heart was a rare silver anaconda pedant with emerald eyes. His knee length silky hair blew in the wind as it hung loose, his pointed ears flashed softly when the wind blew by. His emerald eyes seemed to glow as they were free from his glasses sense he had fixed them with a potion earlier that week. Upon each cheek were two vivid acid green stripes crossing under his eyes. He never once looked towards the students as he walked to his family. Two owls flew above his head hooting softly before heading to the owlry. Beside him on a thin Italian leather leash was his bright red and black fox fly. Still no one noticed the small Basilisk around his neck which was good for now. As he stopped before the group of adults he flicked his long tail that had been dragging on the ground to clean it of dirt before it fell over his shoulder like a sash. A thing fingered clawed hand reached out in greeting to first he saw, which was Maria.

Maria smiled brightly at how young Harry had turned out, thought looking most like his father his eyes and marking colors were mostly his mother. "My dear boy I do say you are a perfect match of both your father and mother rest their souls" she spoke softly while pulling him into a hug. "You must be Maria, I believe you said you were secretary of state? And may I say you and my dear Aunts and Cousins are true visions of beauty. "Harry spoke softly grinning as he saw all the smirks from the females he called family knowing they would both take that seriously and as a joke. "Well you little womanizer may I introduce to you your family. Here to my right is First Archduchess Lady Siren your father's first mate and only other inu youkai in our family." The lovely silver haired Inu smiled softly as she bowed slightly before pulling him into a tight embrace. "My dear boy I have wanted to meet you for so long, and you simply must call me Aunt Siren." Siren spoke softly as she nuzzled his cheek softly as dogs would to greet family. "To Siren's right is Second Archduchess Lady Bell your father's second mate and she is a wolf youkai" Maria spoke softly as Harry moved to greet his second aunt. Bell looked him up and down with calculating dark brown eyes before she smirked and pulled him into a soft hug. "Like my dear sister in law I insist you call me either Aunt Bell or simply Bell. I hope to have many a full moon to run with you and my daughter through are lands." Bell softly spoke throwing her curling hair over her shoulders. Maria softly rolled her eyes as she continued on "To Bell's right is your father's third and final mate besides your dear mother Harry. She is the Third Archduchess Lady Luchia and she is a shark youkai. "Maria giggled softly when Luchia sent her glaring dark purple eyes her way. Luchia then softened her gaze as she pulled Harry into a tight embrace and with a bubbly voice spoke loudly. "I'm so happy our last little hatchling has finally come home. Our dear prince and sister in law would be so proudly to see you look this way. And call me Auntie Luchia or I will take you over my knee young man king or not!" Luchia smiled as she let go of Harry wiping her eyes.

Harry smiled at his aunts and how much love each showed him in their own way. Though he then caught sight of three young girls a little older then him standing slightly over to the side. All held there gaze down, Harry walked towards them and softly with a single touch of his finger raised their heads. "You must be my beautiful sisters" Harry spoke with a warm even tone. The eldest of the three looked to him with dark golden eyes and thick shoulder length white hair with two ebony stripes down each side. She had a single strip on each cheek one rose and the other golden both starting from under her eyes and leading down to her chin. She held the mark of the six pointed star on her forehead that Harry guessed came from their father. She let her ebony and white tail flick back and forth from under her crimson dress robes. Smiling softly she spoke "My name is Alexis, I am your eldest sister dear brother "Alexis them gave Harry a warm hug and a nuzzle like her mother Siren had. Harry smiled before turning to his next sister. She had the same dark brown feral eyes as her mother Bell but had their father's unruly ebony hair. Her forehead to be marked with the six pointed star and her cheeks were marked as her mother's where with the white jagged stripes across mocha colored skin. She smirked and caught Harry in a head lock giving him a nuggy "Hey there little bro... My name is Ruffy and I will be your running mate along with mom... But also to help you train as well." Ruffy smirked once more before letting her baby brother go laughing softly. Her own attire was that of baggy black silk pants and tight silk shirt. Harry smirked back before turning to his last sister who seemed to be his closet in aged one. She held very little of her mother's looks. She stood about Harry's height and had her mother's long lush blond hair, but her eyes were there father's molten sapphire blue and her markings were the six pointed star and their father's golden stripes across her left cheek. She was slim and slender compared to her mother's plumpness. Though as she spoke Harry new she was just as bubbly. "Brother! I have missed you so much! "She jumped at him and hugged him tightly as he caught her. " My name is Nile and I am to help you with royal protocol" Nile smiled softly as she pulled away and went back to join her sisters.

Harry smiled to his sisters as they all introduced themselves. His ears twitched as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned around to see a fuming Ron heading towards him, his face slowly morphing to match his vivid hair color. "Harry why didn't you tell me you were a mutant thing let alone a prince?!" Ron yelled loudly as he continued to get closer. " I don't see why I had to tell you, I mean after all in your own words on the train all you wanted me for was my fame and money, neither of which you shall ever get.." Harry smirked darkly as he watched Ron get madder at that comment. What he didn't expect was Ron speeding up and throwing his fist forward. Harry went to lift his arms in a protective stance but the blow never came, what did was the voice of Ron screaming in pain. Harry lowered his arms from blocking his eyes and saw that there was a boy about his sister Ruffy's age standing before him. He stood at Harry's 5'5 height but held a stockier build. His long knee length hair was as white as snow. Harry moved to the side a little to see his face. His eyes were a glowing ruby red, and his cheeks were marked with black curved cross, his ears were pointed and tipped with black. His clothes were black, emerald green and silver with Harry's crest stitched upon his chest. The design was that of a Japanese fighting kimono. Within his clawed hands was a long black crystal staff with a large cross blade made of diamond on the top, which was currently pointed at Ron, whose face looked like he had wet himself. "You will refrain from ever laying a finger upon my king you little insect. Furthermore you insult not only my King with that mutant comment but you also insulted my lady archduchesses and their daughters." he growled out lowly. Harry new what he was going to do and there for reached out and touched his shoulder and lowered the weapon. "Killing him is not with in our rights to do, he shall be judged for his crimes in the magical community. But I am honored to have such a guard. Please what is your name inu youkai?" Harry spoke firmly holding a steady gaze. The inu youkai turned and lowered to one knee and closed his eyes in respect. "My name is Endymion Lunar, and the males of my family have always guarded the king that rules them" Endymion spoke proudly as he stood up slowly and placed his weapon back on his back.

Harry smirked before turning his back to the students and towards his family. "Well shall we go to the castle to discuss what needs to be done for my crowning?" Harry spoke softly as a soft mewing was head before the fox fly leapt from the ground and into his arms. Harry offered his arm to his oldest Aunt and soon the others of his family follow giggling and gossiping to themselves as Endymion took of the rear guarding the royal family. The all entered an enlarged couch, Harry helping all the ladies, stroking the thermals that were drawing their carriage before stepping in soon followed by his guard. Once the door was closed he waiting tell the students and three professors took their own carriages before the long ride to the castle was started.

"Well now that we have you wish us Harry we are happy to be a complete family again. We have dearly missed our husband and sister in law, but we were very upset when you were torn from us for those horrendous muggles. Trust me they will pay dearly for how they treated you, but for now we will take on the crowning and searches as more important matters" Siren spoke firmly but warmly as she was seen braiding her daughter's hair. "Searches Aunt Siren? What do you mean searches?" Harry spoke softly as he stroked Hermes softly down his back and between his wings. "Yes Harry, by searches we mean that shall be looking for your mates. You see your father had four, each found throughout his teenage years, he would have found a fifth but he never got the chance. Lilly was his true love and we all respected that, he loved us all but Lilly was his soul mate, but a sister none the less. You shall have to find your own mates, manly by smell as that is the way we find those destined for us. I am sure along the way of the five destined for you shall be your soul mate as well. Just remember to love all equally. They can be youkai, human, or a half breed though they call themselves Hanyu's. "Siren spoke warmly as she patted her new done daughter's hair. Harry took that into account and hoped that his secret admirer over the summer was one as he seemed to be honestly caring of him.

Harry turned to look out the window and watched as the castle drew ever closer. His thoughts were now on this new information and that he now had a new task, his old ones of saving a world who cared little for him having started to fly away. In another carriage a completely different conversation was taking place between three very similar people...

Carriage of Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Blaze Zabini

"Did you send him your gift Draco?" Severus spoke towards his godson. Severus had known of his godson's crush on the boy who lived sense it began back in second year. "Yes but I didn't have the courage to sign my own name. Why do I get so nervous of how he will react Sev?" Draco spoke softly holding his head in his hands. "Draco you know as well as I do that lots of people have crushes on Harry, and all are afraid he will reject them. The ones who show courage have the better chances though." Sev spoke, with voice holding deep respect for the very boy he spoke about. " Sev, you know as well as me and Draco that the two of us would be seen as people playing a low blowing trick if we spoke of loving the boy who lived. I and Draco both have learned to live with loving him from afar... so please spare us the useless encouragement. Even as we speak we may be out of the running. As the king of youkai Harry has his destiny already set in stone as five mates have already been chosen by fate. Being half youkai myself I know that he will search them out by scent, we have no way of changing destiny so we might as well just remain caring for him from afar." Blaze spoke with the soft musical voice she was known for. She brushed her long ebony hair back showing she held two soft pointed ears held back against her head. She had hidden the fact she was a cat hanyu for the last five years and she was getting better every summer.

The three Slytherin's sighed softly Draco looking out the window, Sev returning to his book, and Blaze looking into a small mirror trying to better hide her fur covered cat ears with her hair. Blaze remembered the day she felt her heart melt from its ice covered cage, and allowed herself to feel warmth that later evolved into more for the boy who lived. She had been sitting under a tree near the lake reading as the sun set behind her. Without warning a sudden storm had started and she swore under her breath as she had forgotten to get her cloak. She hid the book in the folds of her robe and started to run for the castle. Not even feet from the tree she felt the rain stop and looked up. Harry stood besides her holding his own cloak up like a cloth umbrella over them both. She was taken back that the very person her house teased would help her willingly. "Potter what is this some kind of trick" she spoke before she even thought about what she had said. "Not at all Zambini I simply didn't wish for someone to get sick if I could help it. Sorry I bothered to help" Harry spoke with a neutral tone, not truly meaning for his words to hold any hurtful meaning. Once at the castle he lifted the cloak off them and walked away. Blaze stood there staring after him blushing softly, she thought about forgetting her cloak more often.

Draco's train of thought was not much different as he himself was thinking about the first time his hatred for the boy who lived had changed into something so much deeper and warmer. It had been towards the end of their second year, he had been wandering the halls in the shadows looking for something to do. He heard a giant thud coming from the entrance hall. There upon the floor was a confused looking professor Lockhart, a battered Ron weasley who soon ran towards the infirmary, a pale shaking Ginny weasley, and Harry potter passed out on the ground, blood and grim covering his tatter clothes and blood covering his forehead. Soon the headmaster and school nurse appeared and carried them all away. Draco followed soon after towards the infirmary and listened through the door. "Headmaster, the boy is beaten badly and if not for your phoenix's tears he very well may have died, there is still a small amount of Basilisk poison inside him. If he lives through the night he will have become immune to its venom. Why would he do such a dangerous thing?" Poppy spoke rather loudly. "He sees this girl as part of his family m'dear. A sister he never had, and a person would do anything, even die the one they love." Albus spoke back softly. That was all Draco heard before he left quickly so he wouldn't get caught. He couldn't believe Harry would risk his life for someone he cared for, his own father would never have done that for him. Draco then started to look at Harry in a different light and through the years he learned that his own heart saw Harry as someone he desired to hold, kiss, and love.

Severus saw both his students in deep thought and sighed going back to pretending to read. He understand that both did truly care for the boy who lived but both felt that they had little to no chance. He knew that the other houses thought no good could come from the hearts of his Slytherin students. But they were all misunderstood, they came from families currently loyal to the Dark Lord and so all had parts to play. He hoped that his godson and young Miss Zabini truly did have a chance with this newly transform Harry. He himself held respect for the boy after he finally accepted that Harry was not James. He just could never see past what his father had done in the past, but then James had never truly done him wrong and in fact had saved his life. He respected the boy for putting up with his terrible treatment of him, but he himself had his own part to play, at least un tell the mad man was dead and buried for good.

Hogwarts Castle Welcoming Feast ~ after the sorting

All the students were now seated along their respective tables. Candles floated above their heads making the hall glow softly. The ceiling was showing the growing storm outside that cracked with silent lighting. All students looked towards the head table but what was different was that the space had been enlarged to hold the teacher's table curved in a crescent moon to the left and another large table curbed in a crescent to the right with the golden podium standing in the middle of the two tables. The teachers all sat at the table in their respective seats along the left side. While the right held the new comers. Harry sat in the middle at a golden thrown like chair. To Harry's right were His Aunt Sire, Aunt Bell, Aunt Luchia and Secretary Maria. To his left was his sister Alexis, sister Ruffy, sister Nile and his guard and new friend Endymion. Albus soon stood and walked towards to podium. He tapped his wand along the surface and called for attention. "As you have all seen we have a few visitors. I am here to explain why they have come, along with Mr. Potter's new change and a few upcoming events that have been long over dew. You see what was not known about Lilly and James Potter was they both came from a kingdom long ago hidden from out world's view. Its name is Wisteria and it is deep within the forbidden forest and is most likely the reason why headmasters have long sense made it so. James was the crown prince of the royal family that over ruled that kingdom. Lilly was a daughter of the Archduke below the royal family. Over there years here they were treated as any normal witch or wizard under strict orders given to me."

"Now with Harry's past birthday he came into his family's long lasting heritage. As you can see he has become part of the people of Wisteria. The women sitting with him are his true blood family. To his right are Harry's aunts and James's other three mates along with the secretary of state. To his left are his three sister's born from his father and his three aunts. With them is the royal guard. Now said I am to explain the events that will come into play. This coming Halloween along with our normal ball it shall also hold the crowing of King Harry. But between now and the end of a year there shall be an unending event. You see my dear students the people of Wisteria are called youkai, or as we know then demons, they are a long living race that mate which is like out marriage or bonding. Harry will have this year to find those at this school who have a specific scent to them. Five people will be chosen to become royal mates to Harry. So he has been given permission to wander the halls as he pleases, only the house dorms and common rooms are beyond his reach so if you wish to try your luck with this search you will have to find Harry unless he finds you first. Please show respect and honor to our guests, as the rules for such a dishonor our out of our hands should you earn a punishment from one of them." Albus spoke loudly before turning back to his seat and clapping, soon after the food arrived and the tables burst out in talks of their own.

One of the for mentioned conversations was happening at the end of Harry's very table out of reach for his ears. It was started between Endymion and Nile were spoke in soft whispers. "So Endymion what do you think of my little brother Harry?" Nile spoke softly while eating her slightly more under cooked food. Endymion swallowed the food he was chewing and said back softly "He is very strong for one so young, but also wiser than his years should allow. But sense I know your question was not based for that answer, I do in deed find him very handsome you little busy body". Nile smirked as she bite back her laughter " I knew you thought he was cute, you never went to such extremes to protect me or my sisters like that when we were threatened, I mean you nearly went into blood lust over it. What intrigues me though is that a simple touch from my brother calmed you, you know what that means my dear friend" Nile spoke softly. Endymion knew very well what it meant, he decided not to respond as he went back to eating, sneaking glances to his king every once in a while. /Could I truly be a mate towards my king, only mates can calm one another from a blood lust. I guess I will have to test my own scent with the prince/ Endymion thought to himself as she continued eating.

Not far off at the teachers table a conversation was happening between Albus, Severus, and Minerva as they themselves ate dinner. "Albus you can't really allow such a thing to happen in our school. What if he chooses students too young for such a relationship" Minerva spoke softly. "I'm sorry my dear but I can't stop it, he is protected by the very laws of his own kingdom. Plus that fear is a un needed one as all his mates can only be found if they are of a certain age. The smell Harry needs to find only matures at a certain age. Sense Harry is 16 in age, all his mates must be 16 or older. So are younger students are more than safe" Albus stated softly, knowing this because he had worried the same once before will Lilly and James. Severus continued to listen before speaking up himself "And what of those Harry chooses Albus, what happens to them?" Albus looked towards the students and sighed "Once Harry has found them, he asks if they will accepted the bond that is there, if they agree then he will bite there neck as a sign that they were claimed and he will move them to his rooms, once found his will judge the place for them, first through fifth mate and present them with the ring that matches that tightly. The number doesn't truly matter though as any of them may become his favorite mate and will be presented with a second ring. One marked they are out of our hands as Harry's takes over there protection and cares for them". "So basically he creates a harem?" Severus snorted in something akin to disgust. "No my body, they will all be loved equally and all will be shown respect as well as blessed with children of their own, and yes Severus male youkai can impregnate male humans. They will be like one family, once marked you are loved like no other and all are loved equally." Albus spoke firmly ending the conversation as he continued to finish his dinner.

Across the hall at the Gryffindor table was divided by a large amount. Those who had seen the attack on Harry had pushed Ron to the very end so all he had was the first years to speak to. Up near the upper class sat a very annoyed group of friends. Seamus and Dean had taken to filling in what had happened to a listening Neville and Ginny. Hermione sat across from them speaking to her roommate Lavender. "I can't wait for you tomorrow Hermione. I am going to make sure I shower really well and wear my best clothes so that Harry will notice me. I mean I have always kept clean after visiting my boy toys, and I know I will be able to give them up after Harry chooses me, I will even try hard enough so that he won't need the others and I will be his first mate and next queen." Lavender giggled to her friend. Hermione rolled her eyes softly knowing very well that Ron had a better chance being chosen then Lavender. "Lavender it will not work, Harry's nature will be calling for him to find all five if he can. And I advise not to were any scented soap or perfume, as it's the natural scent he is looking for" Hermione spoke firmly. /I wish Harry had contacted me after his birthday, to at least tell me he was alright I was very worried while he was away. I must say though he is rather handsome now, not brotherly cute like before but handsome. I will try and catch him tomorrow to see if he still wants to be friends/ she thought to herself as she finished her meal.

Across from the Gryffindor table at the Slytherin table a similar conversation was taking place, though this one was mostly one sided. Blaze had her ocean blue eyes in a deadly glare towards the talking pug dog named Pansy. Draco himself was trying not to listen but the part of her ranting she had started now caught his attention. "Oh my god, I am so interested in Potter now. I mean a King, I can just see the wealth now. I just have to be chosen, I mean who wouldn't find me desirable. I will make sure so smell really nice all week and even act nicely, though once chosen I will simply demand the favorite's ring and keep the others at bay, if they want Harry they have to ask my permission first." Pansy giggled as she continued to plan how she would become the next royal queen of this newly revealed kingdom. Draco couldn't control his snort as he heard that "Pansy I'm sorry to burst your little dream there but I'm sorry Potter would never choose you. One he has more class then that, Two you have slept with more than ¾ of the school's male population and that is public knowledge, Three all the mates are equal and you can't demand the favorite's ring as it goes to his soul mate, and finally you are a death eater's daughter so you and trust are NON mixy things.." Draco spoke loudly making most of those around them laugh along with Blaze and himself. Pansy huffed and stood quickly lifting her nose in the area she then stomped out to the dorms. Draco looked to Blaze and continued to laugh with her, he then offered her his arm and they both, along with the rest of the table, walked out to head to bed.

Harry soon finished his own meal, and with a nod to the teachers he stood, along with his family and headed out of the great hall. Once there three house elves appeared with orders to take them to their rooms. His aunts were lead down one hall while his sisters were lead down another. The last elf lead him and Endymion down the middle. Along the walls were softly lit torches and paintings of lush forests, open meadows, and large lakes. Endymion was shown to a painting of a black forest surrounding a set of ruins. "This is Master Lunar's room. His password is Pixie" the elf spoke quickly, with a bow to Harry Endymion said his password and entered his rooms. The elf then lead Harry one painting down the hall and stopped. "This is his Majesty's rooms. The password is Serpent and here is where I leave you... Good night you're Majesty" the elf spoke before popping away. "Serpent" Harry said softly just in case anyone had followed him. The painting that opened was that of a large waterfall that fell into a set of five large springs and held a family of unicorns and if you looked closer the ground held tiny snakes as well. Harry walked through the whole behind the painting and smiled as he heard it snap shut. The room he entered was a large common room that was decked out in soft shades of muted browns and light grays. A large fireplace stood straight ahead and was flanked by two large overstuffed black leather couches, and just head was a large table surrounded by six black leather throne like chairs. Two his left were six doors, five rooms bare of any coloring or furniture. These must be my mate's bedrooms, and once they are chosen then they will be furnished to their tastes Harry thought with a soft smile. The last door held his own bedroom. It was as large as his one back in Italy. The coloring was of blood red and black. He saw that sheets from Italy were upon the king size bed, sheets made from his parent's shed fur. They were the color of blood and the covers were made of black silk, black velvet drapes hung from the bed and windows. His closet was full of his clothing and along the windowed wall stood two overstuffed chairs in black leather as well as a desk already set with his school books. The door to his right lead to a modest bathroom made in white and silver marble with a sunken tube, stall shower and sick, all stocked with his bathing supplies from home.

Harry walked from his bedroom and across the room there stood another four doors, one led to a small kitchen with was well stocked, one to a small library/study, one to well stocked training room. The last door he opened lead to large open balcony he had never seen from the outside of the castle before. It was covered in a forest like appearance with willow trees, flowers, small benches and even a swing from one of the trees. Harry smiled softly as he looked around. From a bush came Hermes and Harry smiled, he took his hidden Basilisk friend from his shoulders and allowed him to go hunt and sleep in the garden balcony. Be good Prince and play nicely with Hermes and I shall see you in the morning Harry spoke softly before turning and entering his rooms once more. Yawning softly he walked into his bedroom and striped of his clothes. Placing his night shirt on he slipped into bed, breathing deeply of his parent's smell he soon found himself deep asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Heir of Unknown Heritage

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but this story line and original characters are mine. Still looking for any interested writers in helping me produce this story.

Rating: R

 **Pairings: I have decided with the help of my loyal readers for which I must thank greatly that there shall be three pairings in this story. Harry's mates shall be Draco, Severus, Blaze (girl), Hermione, and Endymion Lunar. I have also decided that Harry shall be betrayed and turn evil, but not yet if he will choose to follow a side or not.**

Summary: Harry Potter has been at Hogwarts for years now. It was the summer of his 16th birthday and summer before his sixth year that something was to happen. You see Harry did not know that along with the heir to Gryffindor from his father's side of the family also came the heir to a very rare race that is thought to never exist. Harry will soon find out that these creatures do in fact live and are looking for their rightful king. Could they be the answer to helping him destroy the dark lord or maybe help him forget that his role is savior of the world and leave to rule another world?

Chapter Five:

Fist Morning of Sixth Year

The sunlight sprinkled in through the large black velvet curtains that were closed around the tall four poster bed. A small muzzle peaked out to sniff around before the head of a bright red fox fly popped out and looked around. Dobby suddenly popped into the bedroom making the small creature yelp and dive back into the bed. With a snap of his fingers the curtains of both the windows and bed were flown open and tied back. Harry groaned as the sunlight washed over his face as he awoke slowly stretching his long arms and legs... Even his six foot tail stretched out in the air. "What is it Dobby?" Harry spoke softly as he turned his molten emerald eyes to his friend. "Dobby simply waking Harry for breakfast and classes, giving him enough time to wash and dress" Dobby smiled before popping back out to the school kitchens.

Harry growled softly as he slipped from the warm sheets, his tail dragging along the floor as he grumbled lowly about waking up to damn early. He entered the bathroom and walked towards the counter containing his brush and bathing supplies. He picked up his brush and swiped it through his thick ebony locks making them silky and softly. The claws were sharpened and cleaned though still healed an acid green tint marking where the acid in his claws were. He then striped off his silk pants and shirt and let them fall to the marble floor. Walking into the steaming shower stall made him almost mew softly in pleasure. The hot water sliding down his flesh made his newly awakened muscles untangle and soothed his morning headache. Now that he was awake he let his thoughts wander. /My aunts told me that I would start searching for mates soon. But do I truly wish to find any of them. I know that it is what is expected of me, hell by my sister's ages they were all born while my father was still in Hogwarts. I have the feeling that there all here, with the walls of the school, but do I truly wish to put them at such a danger as this wall, but then again if they are here they have already been a part of the war sense the start. I guess I will simply keep my nose open to find the first of my mates and pray they all get along. Harry thought while washing the soap from his long hair and tail, as well as the ash wood scented soap from his skin. Once he had left the stall he stood side to side like a dog or fox would in the wild and quickly dried off. Without covering himself he walked into his room clearly naked, and smiled when he noticed he held not one once of modesty. He pulled from his closet a soft black velvet school robe that bore his house and family crest. The he pulled out tight leather pants and slipped them on along with black socks and black leather combat boots. He smiled as he searched for a shirt to wear. He found a pillowing crimson poet's shirt and placed in on and buttoned it up. He then grabbed another black leather vest like he wore the day before and put in on over the crimson shirt but left the vest open. He pulled his silky straight hair into a high pony tail with a black leather strap with golden designs. He then slipped on his family crest ring and the anaconda pendant. He smiled at his appearance and soon left his bedroom.

Harry eyes turned towards the other five doors along the bedroom side of the suit. He sighed as he continued on his way towards the portrait to leave. Just before he reached it a hissing softly broke the silence. You were going to leave me massssster were you...? Prince spoke softly slithering up Harry's leg and chest to wrap around his arm and shoulder. Assss long asssss you behave and keep your eyes closed while around the others you may come. Harry spoke softly leaving his room and smiling as Endymion stood waiting, both fell in step with each other as they walked towards the great hall. Harry smiled towards Endymion before stopping dead in his tracks. Endymion stopped walking ahead to turn towards his King. He saw that Harry's eyes were wide, and his hands were twitching as his nose scent through air. Endymion gulped and quickly lead Harry into a crowded hall to hide his scent from his King's nose, even if he was destined to be a mate to the King he didn't want the title of first mate.

Harry was confused as to what was that deeply apple wood and rain scent was and why it caused his heart to skip a beat along with his animalistic side demand to claim it. But all too soon Endymion had brought him in to the student filled halls and with so many scents around him he lost the one he had smell before. Shrugging his shoulders he walked on and soon they both entered the great hall. Walking down the middle of the tables once again he caught the scent of apple wood and rain, but also a sweet pea flower scent and a deep pine and vanilla scent coming from his left. Turning he saw that the two new scents were somewhere along the Slytherin table. /I must talk to Aunt Siren when I get to the table/ Harry thought as he moved swiftly to the throne like chair at the second head table. "Aunt Siren I have been smelling these certain scents all morning, and all make my inner inu and Kitzune just want to leap out and claim the people who have them, what is going on…?"Harry spoke softly so only she could hear as they both piled there plates with food. "Well my dear Harry it means that you have caught the scent of three out of five of your fate chosen mates, the reason your animals wish to claim them is because they are needy to be completed with your mates. With them you become stronger and happier. Maybe you should try and find the other two before moving towards finding who holds the first three. But then again if there students you might find out before you locate the other two, so do as your instincts tell you" Sire smiled as she spoke before turning to her breakfast.

Breakfast was soon disturbed by the flooding of owls entering through the upper windows. All the students smiled as they saw letters and packages, but some students were seen with worried faces as a few howlers. Harry was surprised as both his snowy owl Hedwig and his newer friend the black eagle owl named Shadow landed before him and bowed. Both hooted softly as Harry few those parts of his toast and bacon. Then both held out there legs, each had a small note attached to a package. Harry released both burdens and smiled as they took flight, looking down to the gifts. "What are those little brother?" Alexis asked from his side as she saw him take the package and letter that Hedwig had brought him " I believe one is from my summer secret admirer, but I guess I gained a second one as well" he said softly opening the letter to see the same curvy writing from the summer, it was from D after all:

Dear Harry

I am sorry it has been so long sense I last wrote to you, but this summer has not been an easy one. The war has taken its toll on us all and well I am sad to say my family is not a healthy part of it. I love your new look by the way, and the fact that you're a youkai makes you even hotter. If you have noticed you have another admirer and yes I know who it is, they two love you as I do and we have made it a mission to if anything tell you face to face one day, for even you just seeing us for we are is worth not being able to keep you. Please enjoy the gift and I will write again soon.

Love,

D

Harry blushed softly at the small note before reaching for the package, not bothering to stop as his sister's swiped the note to read it. Within a medium sized box, under the soft cotton cloth Harry pulled out two very old looking books. One bearing the name of a rare book based upon his very race, and the other a soft warn journal of what appeared to be hand written poetry but no signature or title. Harry smiled softly stroking the covers of both as he set them inside his school pack next to his other free period and school books. His hand went to capture the other note and once the seal was broken the hand writing was different and most definitely female:

Dearest Harry,

I am not used to writing to people, let along to those I care for. As I am sure my dear friend has told you in there note I do also care for you a great deal, I have fallen not for the boy who lived, but for the boy who shows compassion even to those who may not always deserve it. You showed kindness to me when I did not expect it and from there I watched for it and saw it everywhere I saw you. I know about the mates you are looking for, I am what you would call a hanyu of human and cat youkai, though I believe I kept it well hidden. Well I hope you enjoy your gift, I will be sharing the next not with my friend.

Sincerely,

B

Harry raised a brow but blushed just the same, smiling at the knowledge that this secret admirer is half youkai. His sister's snatched this note as well as he reached and opened the small package. Inside was a beautiful set of silver and acid green hair ties made of soft leather and silver. One bore the shape of a transformed inu and the other bore the transformed state of a Kitzune. His mother and father's transformations. He held them close before placing them in his pocket as he smiled. But all the happiness he soon felt was destroyed as he heard a familiar voice screaming across the great hall. His eyes shot up to see a cowering Ron ducking below a nearly flaming bright red letter floating in the air:

'RONALD WEASLEY I SWAER TO ALL THOSE IN HEAVEN THAT I RAISED TO SO MUCH BETTER THEN THIS! HONESTLY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ONLY BEFRIENDED HARRY FOR SOMETHING ARE MEANINGLESS AS FAME AND MONEY! I HAD THOUGHT ALL THIS TIME THAT I HAD RAISED A KIND AND COMPASSIONATE SON BUT NO YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A GREEDY SELFISH LITTLE BASTARD. AS OF RIGHT NOW I AND YOUR FATHER ARE TALKING OF DISOWNING YOU! YOU PUT ONE MORE FOOT OUT OF LINE OR IF WE HEAR ONE MORE THEN BAD YOU HAVE SAID OR DONE TO HARRY OR HIS LOVELY FAMILY WE WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NOT GET A SINGLE SPECK OF DIRT FROM US! Oh and Hermione dear we thank you for bringing this to are attention and love you dearly like a daughter having a lovely school year and please watch over Ginny for us '

With that the red letter shredded itself before the table and Ron as the last of its message was known. When it was gone Ron turned his glaring eyes towards the other end of the table. "I can't believe you Hermione, you told my mother about what happened on the train and platform. I thought you were my friend! "Ron screamed as he stood and started to walk towards her. "I will not be a friend to someone as greedy or cold hearted as you Ronald Weasley" Hermione said loud enough for him to hear, but her eyes told of her fear as she watched him come closer. "You're going to pay dearly for that you little bitch!" Ron said loudly as he was closing in and hand his hand held high as if to slap her. Harry growled low in his throat and leapt from his seat and over his table causing his family and the secretary to gasp in surprise. With his claws lengthened and his emerald eyes blazing in his own anger he leapt over the other tables and with a sickening crack smashed Ron to the floor. When Ron came to a few second later he looked up to see Harry standing before him, an acid green mist circling him as his eyes were nothing but orbs of emerald light, green acid dripping from his fingertips. "What do you want Potter, this is nothing that concerns you freak!" Ron yelled as he stood and tried to reach for Hermione again. The girl in question yelped and pressed herself against Harry's back to hide. With this action a scent of honey and chocolate his Harry's nose and with his animal already in control he purred softly before turning once more to Ron and swiping his claws at him to chase him away.

Ron yelped and did so moving a good distance away as Harry turned and captured Hermione in his arms. The scent washing over him as his eyes, hands and body returned to normal, the glow dying down. "Hermione... I know you are smart and most likely already know this but I am looking for five mates, you scent of honey and chocolate is calling to my animal but I would like to ask permission first. Will you please allow me to mark you as the first of five I have found?" Harry spoke in a gruff almost animalistic voice as his lips ghosted over the place where her shoulder and neck met. She shivered softly as she blushed, knowing what a mate was for and knowing that it would mean Harry would love her. "Yes I would love to me a mate to you, as long as we are also friends" she spoke softly. "Always Hermione Always... " Harry spoke softly before the glowing returned and his fangs lengthened and with a softly lick he pierced her skin and swallowed the blood that filled his mouth. With a scream in pain the glowing engulfed Hermione as the bound of mates took its course in marking not only her neck but her scent and mind as well. She soon heard Harry's voice flowing through her mind 'You are mine now... My lovely little Raven' Harry thought to her before pulling away and sealing the holes on her neck.

Harry watched as Hermione fell forward into his arms as he picked her up and cradled her as he walked towards the great hall doors. He called Dobby and whispered to him to have a room made in her image with in his suits and have her things moved there. Dobby nodded before disappearing and Harry walked out and towards the infirmary to have Hermione checked out. His family blinked before standing a following quickly leaving the great hall a buzz with what happened. Albus was the first to stand and rush to the infirmary along with McGonagall, while the other teachers sent the students along to the first classes of the day.

School Infirmary

Harry entered the doors with a flourish and soon had his first mate placed gently upon the bed he found first, his claws brushing the bangs from her eyes as he leaned forward pressing his forehead to hers. He heard more then saw his Aunts and sisters enter before turning to them. "Why did I bite her like that Aunt Siren… I hurt her and I don't even remember why I reacted like that?" Harry spoke softly while waiting for Poppy. "Your animal side reacted to protecting a friend, but upon nearing her you noticed she held a specific scent that called to you. You found one of five mates that await you here on Hogwarts grounds. You bit her to mark her, as your father did to us. It hurts just the once, from here on when you bite and remark it will only bring pleasure..." Siren spoke softly as she stroked his shoulders softly. Bell and Luchia sat beside and across from him. His sister's Alexis, Ruffy and Nile sat at the head of the bed and stroked there sister in law's head. All six women breathed in the sweet scent of honey and chocolate and brought it to memory as the scent of their sister in law. Hermione moaned softly as her eyelashes fluttered opened to reveal Harry and his family surrounding her. She suddenly saw a bright bubbly head pop before her with golden curls and bright sapphire eyes. Her smile brought a smile to Hermione's lips. "Hi! I'm your new sister in law but please call me sister or Nile. These are my sisters Ruffy, who is the wolf, and Alexis the inu. Welcome to the family Hermione!" Nile smiled brightly hugging Hermione closely. Harry smiled softly stroking Hermione's hand. "I'm sorry I caused you pain my little Raven but it had to be done" Harry spoke softly holding her hand softly. "It's ok Harry, or should I call you your majesty. I am happy that I can make you happy and still be friends... Even more so now" Hermione blushes softly still not ready to admit she had liked Harry for a long time now. "You my little Raven may still call me Harry... I will always just be Harry to you and the others" Harry spoke softly while moving aside to allow Poppy through. Poppy quickly did a few scans before smiling softly "clean bill of health. Though you will have Harry's lifespan, you have also gained his immunity to Basilisk poison and eyes sight." Poppy spoke with a warm voice. "That's a good thing sense I have a Basilisk as a familiar" Harry spoke softly but everyone one heard it. "WHAT!" was what filled the room loudly in many different voices.

Harry smiled softly as something around his shoulder moved, slithering down his arm and over the top of the bed towards Hermione. It raised its head and licked the air tasting the scent around him. The ebony scaled snake nor bigger than a foot curled up, silver diamond flowed down it back as it looked around with sealed eyes. "This is Prince, I bought his egg the day of my birthday. He hatched a day or two before the train ride. He is under orders to bite no one and his eyes are to remain sealed unless around me and now Hermione." Harry spoke softly stroking the snake. Hermione smiled softly reaching out slowly, Prince licked her fingers and seconds later slithered up her arm to curl around her shoulders and neck under her lush brown hair. Hermione smiled as Harry helped her to her feet. Siren then walked forward and smiled to Hermione, from her left hand she took a platinum and silver mixed ring band from her finger, centered in it was a soft purple colored diamond with two onyx stones on either side. "This is the ring of the first mate to the King of Wisteria. I pass it now to you Hermione and with it the title of Archduchess of Northern Wisteria. Please love, honor, and protect our king and he will always be there in the same to you" Siren spoke softly as she handed the ring to Harry to place on Hermione's finger. Harry took it softly and then with a kiss to Hermione's hand he slipped it upon her ring finger watching it glow and resizing to fit her. " It cannot be removed un till Harry's heir finds a first mate to pass it on to my dear , so tell then you are one of Harry's royal mates" Siren spoke softly wiping tears from her eyes, knowing Lilly would be proud.

With the ok from Poppy Harry and Hermione started towards the door, never even noticing that Albus and McGonagall had come in with the family. Albus sighed softly knowing he could not ban the small snake from the grounds as he was connected to Harry, he just hoped nothing bad came from this. He was happy to see Harry smile and that Hermione would be protected and kept safe. They all watched the two teens leave before disappearing to their different duties themselves. Harry walked Hermione to her Arithmancy and kissed her cheek before turning and leaving towards his own Wand less Magic class one floor down. As Harry entered he saw that not only did his sister Nile join the class but Endymion as well. "Sister ... Endymion it is a true surprise to see you here in class "Harry spoke softly with a grin as he sat between them in the middle. " Well brother I wanted to see what the big fuss was about this human magic. And well Endymion just won't leave any of the royalty alone" Nile giggled at the small glare said demon gave her behind Harry's back. "It's my duty to protect the King, even in classes in which I understand nothing" Endymion spoke gruffly. Harry and Nile both laughed softly but soon stopped as class started.

As the day wore on, classes were buzzing with the talk of what happened at breakfast. Hermione and Harry were not spared the many questions which both answered with up most honesty. Girls would either giggle and congratulate Hermione or glare and curse her for taking one of the limited spots in Harry's heart and bed. Hermione simply glared at them and told them to back off her mate and friend. Once the last class of the day came around both Gryffindor and Slytherin seemed to groan as it was Potions. Hermione waiting by the door for Harry to show. She caught sight of Blaze heading towards her and smiled at the girl. "Hello Ms. Zabini how was your summer" Hermione spoke softly as she tried to be friendly. Blaze shot her cobalt blue eyes towards the newly mated Hermione, weighing the reason she was being nice and seeing nothing impure she smiled softly. "As well as can be expected. How are you feeling after this morning Ms. Granger?" Blaze spoke back softly standing before her to talk without being too loud. Hermione was happy to be making a new friend "Oh... It was painful but it all passed rather quickly. Harry even stayed beside me while they ran some scans. I never guessed I would be a chosen but I'm glad I can be with Harry as a friend and more now. Tell me Blaze do you wish to be a chosen like so many other girls?" Hermione asked softly, she had seen how Blaze looked at Harry some times and wanted to know for sure or not. Blaze blushed softy knowing that very little got back Granger's eyes "Well…" before Blaze could finish a deep but warm voice was heard behind her. " Hello Blaze… thank you for keeping Hermione company for me" Harry spoke softly.

Harry had taken longer than normal to reach the dungeon but then again he also needed to ditch Endymion in some hidden halls, even if it would earn him an ear full later but it was just driving him crazy to be protected so tightly , plus he always felt that Endymion was hiding something sense this morning. Once he got down there he saw that not only had Hermione waited at the door but that she was talking to a lovely black hair beauty, once he had gotten closer he noticed it was Blaze. As he was about to call out a scent caught his nose. He remembered it from the hall this morning, the sweet scent of the small flower called sweet pea. His eyes glazed over as he went into search mode once more, his beast calmed at the scent of honey and chocolate coming from Hermione, but the flowery scent was mixing with hers which only meant one thing, Blaze was chosen number two. He grinned softly and walked forward and silently stood behind Blaze and spoke deeply " Hello Blaze… thank you for keeping Hermione company for me" effectively cutting off her answer to Hermione's unheard question.

Blaze blushed brightly before turning and bowing softly. "It was my pleasure Mr. Potter, I guess I'll see you both in class" she spoke quickly before disappearing into the room. Hermione giggled softly and Harry smirked before speaking softly. "She is chosen number two. Please try and catch her before we head to dinner and lead her the fourth floor third corridor, our room is behind the painting of a waterfall with five springs it may or may not have unicorns you know the paintings. The password is Serpent my Raven" Harry spoke softly before taking her arm and leading her to their seats. They look forward and see that the first potion of the year is to be a rather difficult burn potion. Severus Snape walked from his private work room and cast his dark looks across the room. This being a NEWT level class very few had made it. Out of Gryffindor it was Potter, Granger, Thomas and Finnegan. Out of Slytherin it was Malfoy, Zabini, Clarks, Mattson and Knott. Once the directions and page number was written on the board he saw Potter and Thomas along with Zabini and Knott come to collect the desired ingredients. He saw the soft smile he directed towards Zabini as well as the nod from Granger to Potter. Something was going on with a student of his and he would figure it out.

Harry smiled towards Blaze as he took his share of the supplies before returning to his table with Hermione and started working, he would cut and slice while she stirred or gave directions of when do add. Over the course of the class's hour length the potion came out with only the slight flaw of being a little thin but was still beyond passing. When Severus came around he smiled even at the Gryffindor's had done passing jobs and so everyone was told to bottle and clean up. Harry gave a silent request to Hermione he caught on and left to talk to Blaze while Harry bottled and cleaned up. Hermione softly touched Blaze's shoulder as she saw she was bottling hers and Draco's potion. "Ms. Zabini would you like to join me after class for a little while. I'd like to finish are conversation from before and maybe have dinner in mine and Harry's suit?" she asked softly. Blaze seemed to think about it hard, she was going to decline but a nudge from Draco in her side made her blush softly and nod to Hermione. "Great I will meet you after class." Hermione said softly turning to return and help clean up. Once she was gone Blaze turned her eyes in a glare towards Draco " What was that about, I was going to say no un till you did that" she spoke softly. Draco smiled softly "Yes I know that why I did it. She is your chance to get closer to Harry through Hermione. Why not take it. You saw his smile this morning when he opened your present take the chance offered" he said before finishing clean up and gathering his things leaving for dinner in the great hall.

Blaze gathered her things and waves good bye to her head of house before moving towards the door. What surprised her was when Hermione looped their arms together and walked towards the stairs leading to the fourth floor. Once there they made their way to the third corridor and she saw Hermione looking along the way at all the paintings un till they reached one that looked very out of place. All the others were of dark forests and old ruins but this one was of a night scene with a lovely waterfall falling into five hot spring looks pools. Along the grass were tiny serpents and even a unicorn or two. "Serpent" she heard Hermione say softly as the painting opened allowing them entrance. Once in the beauty of the black marble floor and walls sparkles in the fire light as the warmth surrounds them. Hermione and Blaze both smile at the black and soft gray décor. Blaze gasps as she see Harry leave the room at the farthest on the left. "Hello Ms. Zabini I see my lovely mate did as she was asked and got you here" Harry spoke softly, Hermione giggled as she walked forward and kissed Harry deeply on the lips before sitting along the large over stuffed couch on the right side of the fire. Blaze stood there blushing and feeling out of place " She said she wanted to talk to me" Blaze spoke softly backing away, but before she got very far she found herself held tightly in Harry's arms with his tail wrapped around her legs " You're not going anywhere Blaze.." Harry spoke seductively in her ear.

Blaze blushed deeply as she stood there in the arms of the boy she had fallen in love with over the last few years. She was brought from her thoughts by his voice "You see my lovely Blaze I had caught a slight tease of your sweet scent earlier this morning but I did not find you. Then while you were talking to my little Raven before class I caught it all, all the lovely flowery scent of sweet peas as you stood there. And now my animal will not rest tell you are marked, but I do not dare claim what is not rightfully mine to tell I ask permission. So my lovely dark flower will you allow me to mark you... Will you become my second mate?" Harry spoke darkly and seductively. Blaze could not believe it, without notice she let her glamour drop as her two pointed cat ears came from her hair making Hermione gasp and Harry growl softly. "So my little secret admirer will you become mine?" Harry spoke possessively. "Yes I will... I will become yours m'love" Blaze spoke back as she cocked her head to the side and presented her neck in youkai custom. Harry's eyes blazed into emerald orbs as his fangs came into proper length. He kissed the place between neck and shoulder once before piercing the flesh, swallowing the blood gathered in his mouth. Blaze bites back her scream and allows only a moan to leave her lips as she took passes out.

Harry pulls away and licked the wound closed. Smiling down he takes her and lays her down at the fully furnished room one door down from his. The colors were completely black and sapphire but the layout was the same as his. He tucked her in and kissed her lips softly before leaving her to sleep. Once back out in the common room he took Hermione by her hand and kissed her hard and passionately before sending her to her own red and silver room to sleep. With one last look at the doors now marked with their owner's name he smiled two down and three to go. Harry soon left to his own bed with dreams of his two females dancing in his head.


	7. Chapter 6

Heir of Unknown Heritage

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but this story line and original characters are mine. Still looking for any interested writers in helping me produce this story.

Rating: R

 **Pairings: I have decided with the help of my loyal readers for which I must thank greatly that there shall be five pairings in this story. Harry's mates shall be Draco, Severus, Blaze (girl), Hermione, and Endymion Lunar. I have also decided that Harry shall be betrayed and turn evil, but not yet if he will choose to follow a side or not.**

Summary: Harry Potter has been at Hogwarts for years now. It was the summer of his 16th birthday and summer before his sixth year that something was to happen. You see Harry did not know that along with the heir to Gryffindor from his father's side of the family also came the heir to a very rare race that is thought to never exist. Harry will soon find out that these creatures do in fact live and are looking for their rightful king. Could they be the answer to helping him destroy the dark lord or maybe help him forget that his role is savior of the world and leave to rule another world?

Chapter Six:

Groans were heard coming from a large dark oak door with a blooming flower carved from black marble marking it, with Blaze written under in the dark wood. Blaze's eyes opened to see she was in a lavish ebony and sapphire colored room. She was laying on a soft king size bed. Her own drunk sat at the foot along with clothes laid out. Her dark blue eyes soon shot to the door as she heard it open. She smiled softly seeing it was Hermione. "How did you sleep Blaze?" Hermione spoke with a soft voice before entering, behind her was a tall woman with deep brown eyes and feral looking dark curls of hair. Her clothes were of dark browns and deep greens as if she wore the forest. "This is Harry's aunt and second mate to Harry's late father. When she sensed Harry mark you last night she came here this morning asking to see you" Hermione spoke quickly before going to run a hot bath filled with oils that would heighten her natural scent.

Bell seemed to be looking Blaze over, from the tips of her cat ears to the tips of her toes. "I have never seen a hanyu outside of our kingdom. I am sorry you and your youkai parent had to live outside of the safety of Wisteria. But that is not why I am here, come stand before me child." Bell spoke softly as she held her hand out for Blaze to take. Blaze slipped from the covers as she walked over towards the beautiful woman. Once her hand was laced through the clawed one offer she felt a jolt of energy slip through her. "You my dear are the second chosen and will now become Second mate to his King and Archduchess of Eastern Wisteria. You my dear are to only answer to Harry himself, Hermione and Harry's chosen favorite if one is ever picked. You hold great power as the second chosen so use it well" Bell said softly as she slipped a ring from her finger, the platinum and silver back swirled together, crowned on the top was a dark almost black sapphire stone with two onyx stones on either side. Bell took the ring and slowly slipped in upon Blaze's left ring finger and watched as it glowed green and refit to her size. "That ring marks you as not only the Archduchess of the Eastern lands of Wisteria but shows the world you are the second mate to the King. Love and protect him with all that you are and you will want for nothing in return" Bell spoke softly and kisses her cheek before leaving. Soon after Hermione entered once more and ushered Blaze in to the bath before following to help. "Blaze with that ring it also marks us as sister in laws. Though I would like to be called sister. We are family now and I would be honored if you saw me as such as well." She helped Blaze undress and into the water as she washed her hair and Blaze did her own body with soap and oils. "I would like that a lot Hermione, now I have a sister and a husband. I will also never have to go back to that manor where all I am is property to be barded with." Blaze smiles to Hermione as she finishes her bath. Hermione smiled back as she helped her out and into a robe and took towels to her new sister's hair.

As both left Blaze's room the caught sight of Harry standing by the doorway to the hall waiting for them. He looked up and smiled to his mate's choices in clothing. He breathed in deeply of the mixing scent of honey, chocolate and sweet peas. He knew that these would be the only females he would mate with, his inner youkai simply wished no other females as he held the two most perfect already. /So my remaining three are male, I can't wait to see who they are and finally be complete/ Harry thought softly as he watched them approach. "Nice choice in clothing Harry "Blaze spoke softly looking over the baggy black jeans he wore with black boots with silver ties. His arms were bare and he wore a silver vest with crimson roses and white lilies upon it. Her eyes widened as she saw he wore the pendant that Draco have sent along with his hair being tied back with the inu tie she had given him yesterday. "Thank you my dark flower, come you two we don't want to miss breakfast" Harry took their arms and left towards the great hall having already sent Endymion ahead.

Once they had appeared at the large doors leading to the great hall, Harry smirked and kicked them open swiftly so that with break neck speed the flew open and crashed against the walls. The entire student body soon went silent and turned to the source of the sound. What they saw made the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables burst into conversation as the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables went completely silent. There stood three figures with their heads held high and with dark smirks upon their faces. The center of attention was Harry with his long thick back hair flowing around him tied at the base of his neck with a tie embossed with an Inu Youkai in gold Blaze had sent him. To his left with hair flowing down her back in thick waves of ebony stood Blaze dressed in in black heels that string tied all the way up to her thighs, her long black velvet skirt held two slits up to mid-thigh on either side. The skirt had emerald green and silver vines swirling down it. Her top was a pillowing emerald poet's shirt with a silver and emerald scarf tied at her throat. Her robes were black Greek cotton lined in emerald green baring the Slytherin house crest and next to that was the Potter DeVella family crest of a black cross intergraded with a six pointed star.

She smirked softly flicking some stray hair back before pulling her robes down off her shoulder baring a deep red mating mark there for all to see before linking arms with a smiling Harry. Two his right standing softly with one foot out in front of her and her arms lifting her lush hair that fell half up and half down was Hermione dressed in knee high black leather boots with crimson buckles. Her thighs exposed as her mini skirt of black silk flared out a little. Her shirt was crisp white and over that was a darker crimson silk vest and black tie. Her robes were a soft black Greek cotton that bore her Gryffindor house crest along with Harry's family crest beside that.

The teachers table was just as stunned as the students as it was not known Blaze had been claimed, Severus frowned when he felt what could only be jealousy but why should he feel that when he didn't feel that way towards Harry. Albus was smiling that sparkling smile as he clapping inside his head at the idea of two already found our of Harry's five. All the other teachers were smiling softly. Across from them at the table that held Harry's family two new chairs and table setting appeared on Harry's left were his sister's had been moved down to allow Blaze and Hermione to sit directly next to him. They made their way down the middle both girls locked arms with Harry and one up on the platform Harry pulled their chairs out before sitting down himself. As breakfast was going on Siren leaned sideways and started to whisper into Harry's ear with a soft voice. Hermione looked over and raised a brow before returning to her meal knowing if her and Blaze were to know he would tell them.

Once breakfast was finished the students started filing off to class. Hermione and Blaze smiling as they walked off with Harry out the front doors and down the hills towards Care of Magical Creatures. The Gryffindor's and Slytherins followed suit after them. Once there Hagrid stood proud and smiling and beside him stood three sheet covered towers like shapes one smaller then the next. Once they were all gathered Hermione and Blaze soon felt more then saw Harry leave there sides. Once they shrugged and turned back a fourth tower like shape was there and sheeted. Hagrid soon came forward and cleared his throat "Ok class for today's lesson I have asked for special permission from this group of magical beings for them to come and show us something. Now before I let these four reveal themselves I wish to tell you that touching them with out there permission is strictly forbidden as they will fight back. Now there are two forms they came be in are humanoid and creature. Now it is my pleasure to show you today's less. Please reveal yourselves" Hagrid said loudly and with that said four brightly colored sheets were thrown back.

A laughing Harry, Alexis, Ruffy and Nile were standing there in what looked to be bathing suits for the girls and a battle suit for Harry. Alexis stood there bare foot in a strapless bikini like outfit of white that almost melted into her skin tone, her long white tail trailed behind her , her hair was set lose and blew in the wind. Ruffy wore a similar suit but the color was a dark brown and black swirled as well her tail although shorter was free and her hair as well blew in the wind. Nile stood in a deep sapphire suit similar to her sister's and although tailless she held webbed fingers and toes as well her hair free and flowing. Harry stood in a skin tight black and acid green pants that seemed to be made of liquid cloth his hair was raised off the ground and his hair was free down his back. "As you all know me and my sisters are what is called Youkai and Hagrid has asked us to show you a little about us. Now my sisters and I will show you are most powerful attack as well as are creature forms now please stand back and pay attention "Harry spoke softly as they each went into stance with a span of 5 feet from each other and formed a circle.

Nile being the smallest was to go first, she closed her sapphire eyes and soon her entire body was engulfed in a bright blue light, the markings on her cheeks glowed as her eyes flared open to show nothing but glowing sapphire color. "Water Whirlwind!" Nile screamed as her hands shot up from her sides and the shimmering blue light that had surrounded her body flowed out like a title wave crashing through the forest and in its wake the trees were blackened. She smiled softly as she soon growled softly before her body was surrounded in sapphire mist, her eyes glowing once more as a bright flash of light was seen before it shot through the air in loops and hoops before crashing into the darkened water of the lake. The class held worried glances as they waited for her to come to the surface, but soon after the crash into the water another was heard that made the student gasp as a large silver and black shark about thirty-five feet in length came crashing through the surface with row after row of teeth shown as it growled and roared loudly. Soon it went back under but what came back up was the flash of light once more and upon landing on the ground with in the circle once more Nile was brought out of the light soaked to the bone but smiling once more in humanoid form. "That was my animal or creature form and the attack has the power to destroy all that is in its way up two 100 feet at full power" Nile spoke softly before bowing.

Ruffy smirked as she was up next. She narrowed her eyes as her claws lengthened, along her arms two white jagged stripes appeared glowing as she spun as five thin wire like threads flew from each hand as she smirked " Wolf Wire Cutter!" and upon contact with the wires the tree she had fired at were cut into perfect fire wood like logs. She stopped spinning and smirked softly, a thick white fog formed a cocoon around her as she let out an ear splitting howl before the fog flashed into light and she shot up into the sky swirling around and around before landing with a thick crush of dirt under large paws. In the place of Ruffy stood a large 12ft wolf that held a thick brown coat of fur dotted with thick ebony stripes. Her muzzle was pulled back in her deep growls before she allowed herself to be engulfed into the light once more and landing back in humanoid form smiling " The attack has little range but has yet to have anything survive. And that was a wolfs true form" Ruffy spoke softly before bowing softly and going to join her sister Nile and help her dry off.

Harry and Alexis both held a bright gleam in their eyes as their eyes locked. One set glowing a bright Emerald green and the other glowing a vibrant gold as there claws began dripping liquid glowing acid green the other the color of blood before they both turned to have their back touching and raising their hands as once before long slithering whips formed from the dripping liquids and they both shot forth with a massive amount of speed towards a large rock and soon the rock began melting as the whips were hitting over and over as Harry and Alexis seemed to be dancing on the tips of their bare feet. Once the rock was down the whips disappeared and emerald and gold lights surrounded their respective master and mistress.

The light just continued to grow in size before shattering like glass. I the place of Harry and Alexis there stood to regal German Shepard like dogs. The only similarity being there size of 15ft tall. The one on the right was slender and under muscled and held soft silky white and ebony fur swirled together like a thunder storm. Dark golden eyes bore over the class as she rose her muzzle up giving off a soft warm woof. One golden and one rose were running along her muzzle. The one to the left was slightly taller and hand muscles rippling down his front and fore legs. His ebony fore was thick and spiky as if he had just run through the woods. Two acid green stripes ran along each side of his muzzle and up his front arms. His tail wash slashing around wildly as he sent up a haunting howl. The light doomed over the two once more bringing them back in humanoid form "We are the Inu's of our tribe and that was are true forms, are whips are one of our strongest attacks" Harry and Alexis said as one before bowing. Soon the entire class went up in cheers and calls of excitement. Harry stepped forward and pulled Hermione and Blaze into his arms hugging and nuzzling them. " I will be having dinner in my rooms this evening with Alexis you are both required to come but feel free to bring one guest of your choosing each, so choose well" Harry said softly before walking off with his sisters to change.

Hermione and Blaze were sitting in the library pilled with their books, sense it was a free period at the time and they had used the first half to finish essay homework for classes due next week. Once done they started to talk with in there small table space about who they wished to bring to dinner. "Who are you thinking about Hermione?" Blaze asked softly playing with the ring she had gotten that morning and seemed to twist it out of habit. "Well sense I am no longer friends with Ron I was thinking maybe Neville or Ginny. Though sense Ginny is Ron's sister I believe I will bring Neville, he seems to need a break from the Gryffindor table sense me and Harry no longer sit there" Hermione said softly smiling "as you?" Blaze smiled softly seeming to think for only a moment " Well Draco is my best friend, but Severus is a good friend to and both respect Harry a lot so I don't know" Blaze said softly with a very confused expression on her face. "Well I am sure Harry will have another private dinner so bring Draco this time and maybe Harry will let you bring them both next time. I know Harry no longer hates either of them, though he is exactly on good term either" Hermione spoke sweetly while taking and patting Blaze's hand. "Alright I'll ask Draco to come with me this time" she spoke softly before standing and heading over to say person's table in the library.

Draco had come to the library to study what little they had on youkai and how they choose their mates. /These books, though few in number, have said little other then what Blaze had already told me. He sighed softly, whenever he thought about his best friend he got upset, after seeing the mark this morning he knew he would not be able to be with her very often as she was now in most of Harry's classes and even lived with in his rooms now. He was startled from his studying as said person tapped his shoulder. "Hello Draco long time no see" Blaze giggled softly hugging him. "Blaze! I am so happy to see you. I was afraid that sense you are a chosen mate I would never get to see you that often" Draco said softly hugging his friend softly. "Well I came over here to ask if you would like you join me for dinner. Harry is having a private dinner with his sister Alexis and he granted me and Hermione permission to bring a guest each. Hermione is taking Neville and I am asking you" she spoke softly smiling knowing this would be a chance to see if he was a chosen as well. Draco looked up as if she had grown a second head before nodding slowly and speaking softly "I guess if it's ok I would love to". "Good so I will see you tonight just meet me and Hermione at the beginning of the fourth floor third corridor this evening after last class." Blaze smiled before she returned to Hermione and they collected there books before leaving for Ancient Runes.

Hermione stopped off at the picture protecting the Gryffindor common room, smirking at the fact they still allowed her entrance to this place even though she did not live here anymore. After the password, even though stupid for being jelly fish, she stepped through the whole in the wall. The Gryffindor's looked up and held a mixtures of glares and surprised looks as Hermione entered and headed straight for Neville. "Neville I wanted to see if you would like to join Harry, Blaze, Alexis and Draco for dinner tonight in our suit?" Hermione spoke in a soft voice. Neville looked up from his homework and blushed softly "You mean you all really want me to come?" he squeaked softy. "Yea we do, I have seen that most of the others here are no longer talking to you or are treating you right so why not come and join us for dinner, you never know you may be a chosen of either Harry or Alexis?" Hermione spoke softly. "Alright where should I meet you" he spoke softly. "Meet me and Blaze at the entrance to the third corridor on the fourth floor just after last class and then you, me, Blaze and Draco will go to our rooms" she spoke softly turning and leaving through the wall once more to head to her rooms to drop off and pick up books.

Once the classes had ended for the day and the sun had started to set the students all made their way towards the great hall in small groups whispering and talking along the way. Neville had started towards the fourth floor a little earlier than normal due to glares from Ron, he had been doing that ever sense Hermione had come to ask him to the small dinner party. As he was walking he was hoping his clothes were good enough. His attire was soft black cotton slacks and a soft cotton button up shirt the color of soft earth brown. He was tapped on the shoulder taking him from his thoughts. He turned to see Draco Malfoy standing behind him dressed in black dress pants and a soft emerald turtle neck. He smirked before walking along at a slower pace so Neville could follow. "I figured sense we were headed for the same place we could walk together Longbottom, I know we haven't been friends but we can at least put aside are differences and try once more?" Draco spoke softly holding out his hand as they walked. Neville took one look before figuring nothing truly bad could happen and accepting. Soon they came to the third corridor on the fourth floor and stopped in there tacks.

There in the front of the corridor was Hermione and Blaze. Hermione smiled and walked forward to take Neville arm, her hair was pulled back in a twist that spilled over with tiny curls. Her nails were painted a dark crimson as were her toe nails. Her feet were incased in soft golden tie up sandals that tied up to her knees. Her top was a tight strapless crimson that cut off just above her belly button, her shirt hunt low on her hips and flowing to the top of her feet and was cute in millions of strips that fell around her, her soft milky skin glittered with golden dust. Around her neck was a golden band choker holding a soft purple jewel in the center. Blaze smiled as she walked towards Draco at the same time Hermione did Neville and took his arm in hers, her soft ebony hair fell in thick ringlets around her face and back. Her neck was clasped in a silver band choker holding a sapphire jewel in the center. Her top was a softly off the shoulder emerald peasant shirt with slit from an inch under her breasts down create a upside down V showing off her smooth stomach. Her legs were wrapped in emerald skirt that was angled the longest side slide down her left side while the right side ending mid-thigh showing off her leg. The skirt held a silky look rippled and bunched at her right hip. Her heels were strapped up a few inches past her ankle. Her nails and toe nails painting a bright sparkling silver. "Shall we go boys? Sister?" Blaze spoke softly as she started to lead Draco down the hall. Hermione and the boys nodded softly walking alongside her. Both of the dark red mating marks were shown upon each girl's bare shoulder and in the darkness they seemed to sparkling with red glitter.

Soon they reached a large painting that held the picture of a rushing waterfall cascading water the color of mercury. Five hot spring like pools filled with the water at the bottom of the painting. Unicorns and snakes roamed over the grass along the sides and top of the waterfall. "Serpent" Hermione and Blaze spoke softly at the same time and soon the painting parted and the four entered. Neville and Draco smiled at the color scheme of this common room the soft grays and dark ebony blacks. In the center where a coffee table and couches should have been now stood a large circle table with six chairs. The table was set with six place settings and pitcher of malted red wine. Hermione and Blaze smirked as took their arms away before heading to a door on the farthest left side of the room. Knocking softly and speaking through it at such a soft pitch neither Neville nor Draco could hear before nodding and walking back to the table and calling them to sit. "Harry and Alexis will be out soon, apparently Alexis found Harry's wardrobe and is on a mission to pick out her brother's clothes for tonight" Hermione giggled softly sitting in the seat across from Harry's throne like chair before the fire place. Blaze nodded softly sitting next to Hermione. Draco took the seat between Blaze and Harry's chair while Neville took the one between Hermione. The remaining seats were Harry's and to his other side one for Alexis. There was giggling and sighs of annoyance coming from the pre mentioned door before it opened and out walked Alexis dressed in a soft white off the shoulder dress designed with an empire waist that rose her breasts a little, her white and ebony tail swaying side to side behind her as she walked and took her seat. Harry then emerged from the door before closing it. Everyone but Alexis gasped at his appearance. He wore no shoes just a pair of black socks, soft baggy silk pants the color of mercury, and a tight black long sleeve shirt caressed his softly tanned skin. His hair was braided down his back, his hair shined softly still slightly wet. Around his neck was a silver anaconda pendant with emerald eyes, something he seemed to never take off. He smirked softly as he sat at his chair and snapped his fingers once and soon after a feast appeared on the table.

"Welcome Draco, Neville I am glad you could make it. When my sister asked for this dinner, I didn't want my mates to feel left out of the loop of conversation so asked them to bring guests. I hope you enjoy the meal" Harry spoke softly noticing Alexis kept glancing towards Neville. He had assumed it was out of curiosity but soon the sound of intake breathing reached his ears and he knew that she had found something more interesting in the Gryffindor. As he started into his meal he watched Hermione talk with both Draco and Neville with a friendly tone. Blaze laughed every once in a while when it called for it and he was happy to see his female mates happy. Now if he could only find his other three he would be complete. "Who is the handsome boy next to me and Hermione brother?" Alexis spoke softly blushing gently. "His name is Neville and he is a Gryffindor like me and Hermione. Why do you ask my dear elder sister?" Harry spoke back softly. Her blush deepened as she whispered softly "His scent is driving me crazy brother, he just has to be my mate. But how do I tell him?" she spoke softly. "Leave it to me" Harry said before clearing his throat gaining everyone's attention. "Neville you remember the information given about youkai at the welcoming feast don't you?" Harry spoke to him softly. "Yes, also that you are currently looking for five people with in the school to be your mates, well now its three people" Neville spoke smiling that he remembered. "Yes and I am proud you remembered. Well I am not the only one here that might find a mate. Neville what you think of my sister here?' Harry pointed to Alexis who was looking down blushing. Neville gulped and turned beat red "She is very beautiful" he spoke almost too softly. "Well Neville my sister Alexis is 21 years old and has been searching for years for her mate(s). And it seems my dear friend that your scent is what she was just looking for" Harry spoke softly nudging his sister towards him. Alexis glared at her brother before turning her eyes of gold towards Neville "I hope that doesn't..." but she was cut off by Neville's lips on her melting her to the very bones. Neville had heard what Harry said and was astonished at the news and with an out of character act he quickly kissed Alexis cutting her speech off.

Harry laughed softly before growling in inu language to his sister. She broke the kiss grinning before taking Neville's hand and taking him out of the suits smiling and telling him about how they were going to meet her mother and how he would soon be a part of her and Harry's family. When they were gone Harry with a wave of his hand cleared their plates and made the table smaller to fit the now four people instead of six. "Well now that my sister is happy I believe we may not be seeing them the rest of the evening so let's finish dinner before moving on to garden to watch the stars. I believe Prince and Hermes are expecting you girl's to play with them" Harry spoke softly before going back to his dinner. The girls smiled and started to finish their meals along with Draco.

Once done they all stood and walked across the room to the last door on the right wall. Once open Draco gasped at the lovely balcony garden he saw. The stone benches and small pounds were lovely as he walked out on the soft grass. The clear sky sparkled with white diamond like stars. A rustle in the bushes brought Draco out of his thoughts and looked down to see a small bright red and black fox with black feathered wings was playing chase with a dark ebony scaled baby Basilisk with silver diamonds down it back, it eyes were sealed closed. It had to be no bigger than a foot long though it would begin growing soon. "I hope you like it Draco" Harry spoke softly sitting down on a stone bench as Blaze and Hermione ran to play with the small animals. Perched in a tall branch above them snuggling were Hedwig and Shadow. Draco came and sat next to Harry thought keeping space between them as they watched the girls. "It is a very relaxing space Potter. I must say you whole place has class and style I never thought you would have" Draco spoke with his normal voice thought he wished he could simply lean in to Harry and be happy. The winds changed directions sending the scent of vanilla and pine towards Harry who's eyes widened at the smell./That scent it was the second one I got the first day back. But Hermione and Blaze didn't have so then my third mate must be….Harry silenced his train of thought as his emerald eyes turned to Draco who was watching the girls. His eyes become a blazing emerald fire glowing as his fangs lengthened

Blaze looked up and noticed the look in Harry's eye and caught Hermione's attention and pointed to Harry. Hermione looked up and gasped softly. "Draco don't move ok... Just stay were you are and listen to what is said alright" Blaze spoke softly as she saw Draco start to move when he had turned to see Harry's eyes and fangs. "What is going on Blaze and why is Potter looking at me like I am some piece of meat" Draco spoke with fear in his voice. "You my dear prince of Slytherin are my mine to claim and mine to keep. Your scent is divine Draco so sweet and musky. You are my chosen Draco and before I mark you I ask if you accept me and accept this bond?" Harry spoke with a husky deep voice. Draco blushed softly at those words, he like Blaze had become a chosen mate to Harry. His dream of being loved and loving Harry in return was coming true. With a soft nod of his head he soon found himself standing and in a tight embrace against Harry's chest. He felt a tongue slipping over his shoulder and up his neck to suckle on his earlobe. All too soon the pleasure he was feeling was replaced with pain as two long fangs pierced the junction between his neck and shoulder and with a scream he blacked out in the hold Harry hand him in.

While this happened Blaze and Hermione were smiling and jumping up and down at having a brother added to their family before disappearing inside to decorate Draco's room other the other side of Blaze's.


	8. Chapter 7

Heir of Unknown Heritage

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but this story line and original characters are mine. Still looking for any interested writers in helping me produce this story.

Rating: R

 **Pairings: I have decided with the help of my loyal readers for which I must thank greatly that there shall be five pairings in this story. Harry's mates shall be Draco, Severus, Blaze (girl), Hermione, and Endymion Lunar. I have also decided that Harry shall be betrayed and turn evil, but not yet if he will choose to follow a side or not.**

Summary: Harry Potter has been at Hogwarts for years now. It was the summer of his 16th birthday and summer before his sixth year that something was to happen. You see Harry did not know that along with the heir to Gryffindor from his father's side of the family also came the heir to a very rare race that is thought to never exist. Harry will soon find out that these creatures do in fact live and are looking for their rightful king. Could they be the answer to helping him destroy the dark lord or maybe help him forget that his role is savior of the world and leave to rule another world?

Chapter Seven:

As the sun cast its first rays over the grounds of Hogwarts the wards were barely brought to life as a form slipped through the rippling doom like wall. A large black cloak flooded around the person like a sea of shadows. The only thing visible from under the hood was a set of sparkling magenta eyes. The silent footsteps of the new comer took her towards the large entrance doors. Once the doors were open a crack they slipped inside and with even scanning followed the shadows along the walls. Down this corridor and up those stairs then turning right before taking a sharp left the shadows hiding them even though no one was around. Once reaching the fourth floor they silently entered the third corridor and seemed to be following an invisible cord. Soon thought the cloaked figure stopped in front of a large painting of a large forest not unlike the one outside on the grounds, hidden within the branches was a set of broken stone towers and pillars marking a ruined city. The figure touched the painting once before it opened with a force as if unwilling to allow the entrance of the figure. Once through the cloaked one flowed like water to the small bed across the room and with a smirk leaped up and landing hard on the sleeping Endymion. "BROTHER!" a soft female voice called out. Endymion shot up making the cloaked girl fly from the bed and land on the floor.

Endymion was sleeping peacefully before he felt a large body pounce on him and once the word was screamed he knew at once who it was. Shooting up in his medium sized bed growling lowly he saw the small body fly from his bed. His soft rose colored eyes took in the cloaked form before sighing softly. "Dear goddess Mari what the hell were you thinking sneaking in here like that. Not to mention why you are here at Hogwarts I told you to stay home" Endymion spoke to the small form on floor with a firm voice. The cloaked figure now named Mari stood slowly giggling as slender artist like fingers pull the cloak off. There stood a lithe slender young girl about the age of 17. She had soft white hair like her older brother but it held thick streaks of rose and violet leaking through it waist length. Her eyes were a bright magenta lined with a black tattoo like design shaped as swirls of smoke. She wore a soft white strapless sundress decorated with black, rose and violet smoke like swirls. Her cheeks were marked softly with two bright magenta swirls starting from her ears curling to make circles just under eyes. The tips of her pointed ears were marked with dark rose colored patches. Behind her was a soft tail holding the coloring of her hair. " I'm sorry brother but you just so much fun to wake up and the reason I'm here is because momma wanted me to make sure you behaved yourself and to see if you would a mate here or not" Mari spoke with a soft musical voice as she watched her big brother get out of bed and dressed.

As he listened to his sister he slipped from the sheets and walked towards him small closet. Reaching in he pulled free a white male style kimono designed with red and golden star bursts. White pants were added under it along with white sandals. He pulled back his long hair tiring it with a simple piece of black leather. Sighing softly he turned to his sister while taking a damp cloth to clean his face making the softly curved black crosses upon either cheek stand out more on his face. He placed the cloth back before leading his sister out of the room. "Well sense you're here I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you. I am not sure though how Lady Siren, Bell and Luchia will take your appearance. Maybe the headmaster will allow you to sit in on some classes to keep you out of trouble" Endymion spoke softly while Mari skipped beside him towards the great hall.

Back down the corridor behind the large waterfall painting another person was waking to a very shocked morning. The light never reached inside this room due to the heavy black curtains covering the large bay windows. The coloring of deep forest green and lush earthy browns covered the large canopy bed as well as the three large mirror door cabinets. The body buried under the soft forest green comforter and black silk sheets tossed and turned before throwing back the covers. Draco yawned softly sitting up but soon stopped as he noticed not only was it warmer than normal but that this was not his room. Feeling out of place he stood and walked towards the large wooden door across the room and opening it slowly slipping outside. He turned to inspect the door he had left to see a black marble dragon carved in flight hanging on his door with his named carved largely in the wood below it. To his right a little ways down was another large wooden door holding a beautiful black marble flower blooming upon it Blaze's name carved in wood below it like his. To Blaze's right was a door like there with a beautiful black marble Raven hanging on it with Hermione carved below. The last door down on Hermione's right was large and held a large marble carving of what looked like Harry's animal forum.

Draco was starting to worry about why he was still here but while he was lost in thought the last door opened and out came a still sleepy Harry. His eyes opened wide seeing the lost expression on Draco's face as he looked around. While Draco was distracted Harry walked up behind him silently and wrapped his long defined arms around his middle and softly nuzzling his neck, his tongue running along the glittering red marking upon his neck. "Morning my lovely dark dragon how did you sleep?" Harry spoke softly suckling on the shell of Draco's ear. For his own part Draco jumped slightly in Harry's arms before his body relaxed on its own accord. "Why am I still here... did I fall asleep last night?" Draco asked softly. Harry chuckled "No my dear dragon you are here because this is where you shall live from now on. You see I had caught a small sample of your vanilla and pine scent the first morning here but I could never find where it came from. Until last night when the wind changed then the very scent I had caught before overwhelmed me. I was so far gone I nearly forgot to ask your permission to mark you as my third mate but I managed and you agreed. Raven and Flower had the time of their lives decorating your room while we made out in the garden last night" Harry spoke softly watching as Draco's eyes went wide, that told him the memories of last night were flooding back.

Draco blushed brightly as he remembered sitting in the garden watching the girls play with Harry's pets. But soon he saw Blaze's eyes go dark and she smirked while gaining Hermione's attention which made her smirk to. Draco had turned to look at Harry and was shocked to find him looking at him with lusty glowing green eyes. He gulped as he was captured into Harry's tight embrace before words flooded his brain asking for permission to be marked, claimed, and loved. He nodded before finding the searing pain lash through his neck and falling into a haze of pleasure and pain. The next he knew he had woken up here. "I remember now..." Draco spoke softly turning in his embrace and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry growled softly pulling Draco closer and crashed his lips against Draco's. Soft groans and deep growls are what brought Hermione and Blaze from their rooms dressed in skimpy silk nighties. "Well well... Seems that these boys started a little fun without us Blaze... "Hermione spoke softly with a smirk on her lips. Blaze giggled softly leaning into the door frame. Draco broke away quickly blushing brightly as he looked to the girls. Harry grins licking Draco's taste from his lips before pulling Hermione from her spot and crushing her lips to his in a deep growl nipping at her bottom lip "Make you feel better my little Raven?" Harry spoke softly before turning to Blaze "No thanks love I'm fine just watching for now" she spoke before Harry reached for her. "All three of my lovely mates it time to get dressed so hurry" Harry spoke before returning to his room to dress as did the other three.

The great hall doors burst open with two loud bangs making the occupants of the hall jump with fright. All eyes once more turned towards the door to see four laughing figures run inside. In the lead were Blaze laughing softly dressed in a skin tight black halter dress made of shimmering silk that fell to her knees in waves, along with her tie up black heels and school robes she was a beauty in black. What shocked the hall most were the two pointed cat ears displayed proudly on her head. Beside her was Draco who sported a black vest stitched with emerald thread and tight black dragon hide pants. Silver buckles closed his dragon hide boots and all was covered with a school robe holding the same patches as Blaze's. Around his neck was a silver metal choker holding a deep emerald jewel identical to Hermione and Blaze's own chokers.

Soon after them came a laughing Hermione and Harry who both looked to be chasing Draco and Blaze. Hermione was dressed in pillowing black silk pants and golden sandals, her upper body was encased in a soft skin tight crimson long sleeve shirt, her choker with the soft purple stone glittering from around her neck. Her robes flowing around her softly as she chased after Draco. Harry grinned as he leapt for Blaze wearing crisp dark blue jeans that were held up with an Italian leather belt, his shirt was like Hermione's a tight long sleeve but the color was a soft golden brown with black tribal designs. Around his neck was the silver anaconda pendant that he now knew Draco had sent him over the summer holidays. With swift arms Harry laced them under Blaze's picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder as he saw Draco do with surprised Hermione. "Well my lovely dark Dragon shall we take the ladies to the table, plus I believe my Aunt Luchia will want to speak to you" Harry called softly over his shoulder as he lead the way to his family's table where Draco had a chair now next to Blaze and Alexis, who had one on her other side for Neville.

Once the four had sat down the food for their table appeared, piling pancakes and sausage onto his plate Harry dug fast into his food happy to have three of his mates beside him. The great hall was bursting with different conversations about the newest development of Draco becoming a chosen one, two girls in particular. On one side of the room a girl was fuming with dark blonde hair and dark grey brown eyes, her eyes glaring holes into Draco up at the table. Across from her at the other side another blonde was pissed but this one held no beauty just a pug face like appearance. /Damn those two! It should be me up there with Harry and the rest of his royal family. I should be wearing one of those really expensive chokers! I will make them both pay dearly for taking away my place! Pansy thought darkly as she watched from her place at the Slytherin table. At the Gryffindor table the thoughts of one girl weren't much different /Damn that little know it all she knew I wanted to be a chosen and there she is in my spot, wearing my ring and choker, handing all over my Harry! She will pay dearly for this the little bitch! Lavender thought darkly glaring at Hermione.

Draco was placing his goblet of pumpkin juice down as he felt a soft though cold hand clasp his shoulder. He looked up into the dark purple eyes lined with thick dark lashes. Her long blonde hair flowed around her from a high pony tail laced with purple highlights making the fin like ears prominent. "Hello dear boy my name is Nile and I wish to congratulate you on becoming Harry's third chosen. I was the third chosen to Harry's father, man what a nightmare that was a dog youkai and a shark youkai" she giggles softly before continuing " well anyway sense you are a male chosen you title changes sense I doubt you wish to be an archduchess. But you will hold the same first title as Hermione but yours is now First Grand Duke to Southern Wisteria congratulations my dear boy" she smiled as she took a lovely ring of silver with an emerald stone in the center flanked on either side by onyx stones before waving a hand over it making it larger and more masculine. She smiled while slipping it on his finger and kissing his forehead. "Take care of my baby for me young man, Harry deserves all the happiness you and the others can bring to him" She said softly before returning to her seat and meal. Draco smiled softly before looking down at the lovely ring.

Harry smiled as he watched it all and was proud that his aunts approved of his first three mates. He also knew that the last two rings would have to be given by himself once there owners were found, he was happy that his Aunt Siren had already given him the two priceless rings, he also had his favorite mate's ring to if he ever choose one. As breakfast was coming to an end a small school owl landed before him which surprised him as he took the note from its leg and watched it take off. His claw broke the seal and slowly unrolled it as the script came to his eyes.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know this seemed sudden but please come to my office after breakfast so that we may have a talk. I wish to discuss why I did not inform you about all this information so please arrive after your done eating. The password is Lemon Ice._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Harry glared across the raised platform towards the headmaster who had the decency to flinch at the glare before returning to his own meal. The loud shouting soon took place as Endymion and a new young woman walked through the great hall doors. "I and father have a bet going that you won't find a mate this season. I mean you don't even look, you're a lazy dog. And mother just thinks you're doing it on purpose so that she won't have grandchildren. I mean really the prince has only been a youkai for a few months and already have three of his mates and you have been one sense birth and have none" the small beauty that was the white, rose and violet inu youkai said rather loudly. "Mari I swear if you do not shut up I will make you, my personal life is none of your business or our parents!" Endymion said with annoyance clearly heard in his voice.

Mari just smiled before walking along each table almost dancing on her feet as she watched all the students. Her deep magenta eyes seemed to be studying them. She giggled softly before walking towards the raised platform and walked as if dancing once again studying each teacher, seemed to dislike the headmaster by the slightly rancid smell his scent held on to. She stopped before Remus Lupin and smiled softly. "Your part wolf, though not like Lady Bell or Lady Ruffy. You're a werewolf are you not sir?" Mari spoke softly with a smile gracing her soft ruby lips and held in her magenta eyes. Remus smiled softly standing and bowing low to the lovely young woman he had standing before him, his inner wolf calming at the scent of wild honey and grass. Mari bowed as well taking in the soft scent of the forest. "Yes I am milady and you might be?" Remus spoke softly before taking his seat again. "My name is Mari, I am the daughter of late Prince James's guard and sister to current Prince Harry's guard Endymion. I am also the next in line for the court advisor job when my mother passes it down to me. You are sir?" Mari spoke with a soft musical voice of her own. "Remus Lupin Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts and second godfather to your Prince Harry" Remus spoke rather proudly. Mari, Endymion and all the other youkai shifted there gazes to Harry. "Second godfather? Let alone having the honor and blessing of one but two. That is something truly great but what of the first godfather my prince?" Mari said softly. Harry lost his smile before softly replying hurt and sadness laced with in his words. "He was pushed into the veil in the department of mysteries this past summer" Harry spoke softly, but was brought out of his sadness by the laughter of Alexis and Mari. He glared at both not thinking it was at all appropriate to be laughing.

Mari held her hands up in defense as she cooled her giggling "We mean no disrespect towards you milord. It is just that we are shocked none of you have brought him back through, I mean he must be nearly mad with boredom just sitting inside that stupid thing" Mari spoke with a tone that spoke of both pride and knowledge. Harry, Albus and the rest of the staff gasped at her small answer before Albus stood with a hard look in his eye. "That my dear was uncalled for. Bringing hope to a hopeless case will do none of us any good. Every witch and wizard in history knows that once you go through the veil there is no coming back out" Albus spoke loudly. Mari just glared at him while cracking her clawed fingers before turning away from him and to her prince. "My dear prince do not believe what this old fool is telling you. The veil is not something that you can fall through and be dead. It was in fact the way of travel before you all learned of port keys or apparition. It simply teleported your godfather, but sense all other veils were shut down or destroyed he had nowhere to exit so is stuck between this place and the next. All you need is someone who can get in and out, someone tied to a rope or tracking spell to follow it back to the open veil. I will gladly help if it will make my prince smile" Mari spoke softly glaring at Albus.

Harry looked towards Endymion not wishing to risk his sister's life but the smile and nod he was given was proof enough that Mari and Endymion could do the job and bring Sirius back to them. Harry smiled and stood slowly. "Endymion... Mari please leave this minute to the Department of Mysteries and please see if you can bring back my godfather Sirius. Once and if this is done return here immediately" Harry spoke softly before sitting once more. Endymion nodding before turning to head out and towards his mission, Mari smiled and blew a kiss to both Harry and Remus before racing to follow her brother.

Harry stood and gave kisses to Hermione, Blaze and Draco before turning and walking out of the great hall soon followed by Albus and McGonagall. The halls were still silent as the three approached the tall and regal looking golden Griffin Statue. "Lemon Ice" Harry spoke harshly before stepping on the moving stairs behind the two professors. The three road up silently before ending a large office cluttered with useless nick knacks and deranged pictures that either seemed to be spying or sleeping. "Well Albus what is that you wished to explain?" Harry plopped down in a large overstuffed chair before a roaring fire making the four acid green stripes upon his face to glow. Albus sighed softly while sitting down at his desk while McGonagall sat on the chair opposite of Harry.

"Harry I know you must be very upset about what has happened. I am sorry but I was told under no circumstances were the identities of your mother and father be released from the few people at the school who knew. I never knew where James or Lilly went during the summer holidays nor where Wisteria was located. When they were killed that Halloween I did not truly know where to send you. I knew of a small squib family in Surry that I thought would be good for you. I put a seal on your youkai looks and powers so that you appeared human and normal to the Dursleys. I am sorry for the pain and mental abuse you must have gone through there. I truly didn't know that they would react that way. I am also sorry for all the rejections I made towards to moving to a different location for summer breaks. I just thought that they were normal teenage complaints. As for this new information about the veil I am sad to say I knew of it to. I didn't want to bring back Sirius until after the war because the thought of his death was making you excel in your studies and training. I did it for selfish reason and for that I will take your anger but please understand I did it all to help you get stronger" Albus spoke with an almost broken tone of voice.

"You what! You knew that we could bring Sirius back and you never did it! I have held the guilt of causing the death of a family member when it never even happened! Remus has gone through all this pain of losing his best friend and lover when all we had to do was send someone in with a tracking charm and bring him back! You sick sadistic egotistical asshole! I may have respected you once but not anymore. You hid the prophecy from me, you hid my godfather being alive from me, you took away my father's side of my family, and you hide my heritage. Next you be taking my Slytherin mates away because of their house! I hate you! And I swear on my parent's grave you will rue the day you double crossed the prince of the youkai Albus Dumbledore!" Harry screamed before glaring icily at both of them and storming out of the office slamming the door behind himself. As he walked down the stairs he never noticed that the markings on his forehead glowed or that acid was seeping from his claws melting the stairs before disappearing down the halls to the his room.


	9. Chapter 8

Heir of Unknown Heritage

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but this story line and original characters are mine. Still looking for any interested writers in helping me produce this story.

Rating: R

 **Pairings: I have decided with the help of my loyal readers for which I must thank greatly that there shall be five pairings in this story. Harry's mates shall be Draco, Severus, Blaze (girl), Hermione, and Endymion Lunar. I have also decided that Harry shall be betrayed and turn evil, but not yet if he will choose to follow a side or not.**

Summary: Harry Potter has been at Hogwarts for years now. It was the summer of his 16th birthday and summer before his sixth year that something was to happen. You see Harry did not know that along with the heir to Gryffindor from his father's side of the family also came the heir to a very rare race that is thought to never exist. Harry will soon find out that these creatures do in fact live and are looking for their rightful king. Could they be the answer to helping him destroy the dark lord or maybe help him forget that his role is savior of the world and leave to rule another world?

Chapter Eight:

Months passed by quickly while the youkai lived with in the castles walls. The coronation and ball had been moved from Halloween tell right before Christmas holidays so more students could be in attendance. The halls and classrooms were decorated in greenery and soft neutral colored decorations. The students were all excited for the upcoming festivities that would be happening that night. Hermione, Draco and Blaze were walking the streets of Hogsmeade finding last minute gifts but the three could not seem to find one fit for Harry. Draco had both girl's arms linked with his as they walked towards the lesser known alley ways of Hogsmeade hoping to find a shop that just screamed Harry's name. They each already had a few bags each shrunken inside their pockets as they talked softly. "What shall we get Harry? I just can't think of anything that would truly be fit for him" Hermione said with an irritated sigh while shaking off a shiver. Draco smiled softly while steering the girls down a darkened ally that was filled with shadowed stores. "I haven't ever seen these stores before, where are we Draco?" Blaze said softly looking around, pulling off Draco's arm and walking towards the store on the right side.

"I don't know I just felt drawn here, why don't we each take a different shop and return here in the next hour?" Draco said softly and once the other two nodded he headed towards the shop right in front of him entering through a plain wooden door. Hermione winked at Blaze and entered a dark flower carved door on the left side of the small circle ally. Blaze waved and smiled entering the store she was at on the right.

Draco coughed a little at the heavy smell of herbs and potions that he breathed in upon entering. I never knew there was an Apothecary in Hogsmeade/ but Draco was brought from his thoughts by a middle aged man walking forward. "There isn't, and you are not currently in this Hogsmeade you walked through a portal that connects your Hogsmeade to Wisteria. Lady Siren made it so that she could come back and forth for Christmas things. You must be Grand Duke Draco Malfoy. We have heard a lot about of you and our grand archduchesses Hermione Granger and Blaze Zabini. My name is Wilson and I welcome you to my small shop." the man walked from the shadows showing he was a youkai that held the markings of a bat. Draco smirked softly "how did you know what I was thinking?" spoken with a firm but welcome tone. "Bat youkai can both hear voices and thoughts as it helps of better adapt to new environments. What can I help you with Grand Duke?" Wilson spoke friendly.

Draco looked around at all the small bottles and herbs everything from rat tails to slug sperm were bottled, bagged and held in large barrels. "I am looking for something as a present for my mate Harry?" Draco spoke as he picked up small pouches of unicorn dusk that was stored next to small bundles of inu youkai hairs tied with ribbon. "Well a present for the future king is truly a hard choice to make isn't it. I have many rare or common ingredients but I believe I have something even more special" Wilson spoke before moving towards the back knowing that Draco was following and soon stopped before a medium sized black oak cabinet. With a click of a key the doors to the cabinet opened to display a large set of pestle and mortar along with decorative and magical potion knives. "These are special potion tools. I believe the future king has a great interest in potions so maybe a few of these would make lovely gifts." Wilson spoke with pride at his merchandise.

Draco stroked a finger across a lovely crystal like stone carved into a pestle and mortar. Picking them up them glowed a soft grey before going back to the sparkling deep emerald sapphire swirled crystal. "Aww nice choice Grand Duke. That stone is a type of river rock from a hidden hot spring deep in the center of the very part of Wisteria in which you rule over. It is a rare stone to find and that is the only piece in which I had enough to create. As it is a present for our future king and you yourself found it I will allow it to be free of charge under the condition you come for more business "Wilson smiled softly with a friendly sheen to his eyes. Draco smiled and nodded knowing he just made a friend in Wisteria however weird the experience came around. Once the pestle and mortar was wrapped in tissue and placed in a box Draco smiled and waved as he left for the meeting spot in the court yard.

While Draco was doing this Blaze was finding her own present in the small decently lit store she arrived in. The store held an air of sensuality with the deep red colors of the silks draped down the walls and ceilings. Tall spiraling shelves stood every few feet as she walked around. Books lay next to ties, whips, cuffs, clothing cut to be sexual made in both male and female styles. A slender hand tapped her shoulder which made Blaze gasp and spin around. Her eyes widened when she saw a lovely red headed hanyu with fox ears twitching upon her head stood smiling behind her. Her own black as night cat ears came up twitching softly in a welcome like wave. "Welcome to my family's shop. My name is Cathy and I see you're a cat hanyu I myself am a Kitzune hanyu with a father for a human. How may I help you?" Cathy spoke with a sweet voice laced with mischief. Blaze smiled as she looked around "What does your family specialize in Cathy?" Blaze asked with a sweet and naughty tone. Cathy giggled and followed her around smiling like the cat that has caught the mouse. "Well my family specializes in Kitzune magic but we also toy with the sexual aspects of youkai life. As I am sure you noticed outside this is not part of your town called Hogsmeade. Lady Siren had made a portal in which to use for Christmas shopping. You just happened to have made it through to. This is part of the central city of Wisteria though my family is from Eastern part. And if I remember correctly you are Second Archduchess of Eastern Wisteria. It is lovely to meet the lady in which I serve. Was that First Archduchess Hermione of Northern Wister along with First Grand Duke Draco of Southern Wisteria outside with you?" Cathy spoke excitedly. Blaze smiled and nodded. "I am here searching for a gift for my mate Harry" Blaze spoke softly. Cathy beamed and started searching around while mumbling about finding the perfect present for the archduchess to give the future king. Cathy smiled before grabbing Blaze's arm in her own and leading her towards the back and up a set of iron spiral stairs.

Inside this new room appeared to be a bedroom. The same dark crimson silk scarves across the ceiling and down the walls. A large circle lay sunken into the floor filled with black silk sheets and black velvet pillows that showed it being a nest like bed. The same spiral shelves lined the walls filled with books and clothes alongside large free standing mirrors. Blaze smiled loving the décor and soon was pulled to the right were a deep black oak chest stood along the wall next to a door leading to a small black red and black marble bathroom. Cathy kneeled down before the chest and took a key from around her neck before unlocking the chest and placed the key back around her neck. Once the top was lifted a soft pillowing of shimmering dusk rose before showing its treasure inside. Lined along the left side were golden bands for necks and arms, earrings, rings, bracelets and other more sexual piercings could be found. One the right side piles of silk robes and dresses in soft shimmering colors so dark they seemed almost unnatural. Blaze gasps and kneels down shifting through the silks and jewelry. "For the future king all these are more than expectable. But may I suggest that the black silk rob with the green and gold ink paintings. And with that the black onyx and gold upper arm rings as well as the onyx and gold choker marked with an inu youkai picture" Cathy pulled said items as she spoke. Blaze took the jewelry in hand and soon fell in love with them before placing the aside and picked up the robe. It wasn't a wizards robe but more like a dressing or bath robe. The soft black cloth felt like silk which held green and gold ink designs. In the center was a large golden Inu in full form, north was a green raven, east was a green bloom rose like flower, south was a green dragon rearing, west was a green inu like the one in the cent but smaller, in the center smaller in size but panted at the feet of the golden inu you was a coiled anaconda.

"It's beautiful Cathy this and the jewelry will be perfect!" Blaze said excitedly as she folded the robe neatly tucking the jewelry in the folds. Cathy wrapped them in tissue and placed them in a black bag and smiled. "Sense you are the lady which over rules the Eastern part these gifts are free of charge under the condition that you come and visit as often as you can and bring your friends and mate" Cathy spoke softly smiling as she hugged Blaze and walked her to the door. "It's a deal see you later Cathy and Merry Christmas" Blaze called out leaving the store and walking towards a waiting Draco smiling as she saw his box and holding up her bag.

The last of the small group was Hermione as she closed the door to her own little shop adventure. The walls were head to toe of books and scrolls. Her eyes were wide and filled with wonder. She reached out and ran her fingers along the spines of the old and well taken care of books. This was a gold mind for her own benefit but she was here for a present for Harry. She started to walk up and down the dust covered floor as she scanned the towering shelves. She was thrown from her thoughts as she crashed into a rather squishy walls. Looking up she gasps softly "I'm so sorry sir I never saw you there please accept my apology" Hermione spoke softly blushing in embarrassment. The man started to laugh with a deep relaxing voice before speaking "That is alright my dear First Archduchess Hermione it was entirely my fault I should have announced my presence. My name is Nick and I am the proprietor of this shop. Though I warn you that you are no longer in the town you think but more along the lines of Wisteria as you stumbled through Lady Siren's portal" Nick spoke with a deep voice. Hermione nodded softly understanding before looking around and picking a few books she herself desired before turning towards Nick " I am searching for a present for my mate Harry would you have anything he may like?" she spoke softly hugging the books she wished to buy for herself.

Nick nodded smiling before leading her towards the front counter. Reading under he pulled a thick package wrapped in a dusty silk cloth and let the cloth fall away revealing the contents. There sitting before her were two books one written in what she could only think of being snake language and the other was a thick dusty tome on the very rarest animals including his fox fly and basilisk pets. "Wow I'll take them both along with those in my arms" she spoke collecting the two before her and setting them on top of the few in her arms. Nick nodded softly talking all the books and wrapping each in plain brown paper and tied with string before placing them in a shoulder sling carry pouch and placing it on her left shoulder. As she reached for her money pouch he stopped her with a smile. "You my dear are the archduchess of the part of Wisteria that me and my family live and as our over ruler those books are free of charge just please do come and visit me every once in a while so that I might have the pleasure of your company and discuss some of my older books and scrolls" Nick smiled in a fatherly way and shooed her along, waving to him she left and joined Blaze and Draco. All three smiled and held up there bags or boxes and smiled before walking out of the ally not noticing when it disappeared as the portal closed leaving there new friends behind for now.

After the shopping, merry making, candy buying and glass after glass of butter beer the students started to file back up to the school smiling and laughing as thick snow fell around them like curtains. All the older students were discussing who they were going to the ball with while the younger ones were simply delighted to be invited and were going in groups from their houses. The great hall was decorated with snow covered evergreens and the only light came from the cloudy full moon and the hundreds of candles sparkling along with the falling snow. The long tables were replaced with smaller squares that were stationed along the back and side walls. The teacher's and Harry's table were gone and in its place with a large crescent moon shaped table that held five large onyx marble thrones lined in silk the color of crimson, onyx, emerald, silver and acid green, soft purple and deep sapphire. One free side of the crimson and sapphire thrones were chairs free for the rest of the teachers and Harry's family.

The middle of the great hall was a large dance floor that looked as if made of ice or mirror but held no slippery surface or gleam when light hit it. Harry and his Aunts smiled at their work, though all who looked knew that Harry hated knowing the crimson and onyx thrones would be empty on the night he was crowned but no one could make it different as Harry simply did not smell those two out yet. Soon the four of them turned and left to get ready knowing that tomorrow morning his aunt's, sisters, mates and himself would be taking a private carriage that was able to transport across land or air to his Italian palace for the Christmas holidays as the snow was starting to bother his Aunt Luchia and sister Nile. As the parted each smiled and blew kisses before disappearing. Harry soon arrived at his painting and spoke the password softly entering to see his mates all asleep on the couches, Draco cradling Blaze on one couch and Hermione lounging on the other couch. He smiled softly before giving off a hearty howl which made all three jump and fall to the floor. Draco glared softly "That was not truly needed milord truly. I see you are down with the hall does that mean we are to get dressed now m'love?" Harry nodded kissing each forehead as she passed to shower and dress, hearing the others do the same.

Students were all crowned around the small square tables dressed in their best dress robes thought you could find the occasional one dressed like money was desperately needed (Ron and Ginny). The darkened mood made both for a romantic appeal bit also one of mystery. Up at the crescent table along the left side of the crimson throne stood Albus with the rest of the teachers including Severus, Remus and a slightly older and greyer looking Sirius. Sirius was still in shock over what he had been told by two very strange looking siblings when rescued from the gray void like plain he had been sitting in for months, Harry a king, Harry and his parents not humans but youkai, Harry having five mates, let along finding out that he and Remus shared a common mate in the young woman who had saved him Mari. Sirius had spent time with both Harry and his family and had decided that no matter what family was family so he smiled and waiting holding Remus's hand as Mari joined them sitting beside him smiling. She was dressed in a soft ivory dress that was dated back to empire style design that held a cherry blossom design in soft pink with brown tree branches. They all smiled and waiting. Along the right side of the dark sapphire thrown was Harry's family dressed in similar dresses as Mari but Siren's was black, Bell's was brown, Luchia's ocean blue, Alexis was crimson, Ruffy's was gold, and Nile's was sandy yellow. Endymion was wearing a white male kimono with golden and black designs of stars shooting across the sky.

The great hall's doors were slowly opened by currently invisible house elves as they were told to do when Harry and his mates were ready to enter. No one could see anyone for a few moments before Draco walked up and bowed at the waist. His hair was pulled back with a silver clasp marking with acid green claw slashes. His upper body was held in a soft dark silver poet's shirt with a deep emerald sash going from his left shoulder down across to his right hip. Around his neck was the silver choker with glowing emerald jewel stone. His legs were wearing sleek black dress pants tied at the waist with a black sash. His feet were encased in black dress shoes buckled with silver snake clasps. Flowing down his back was rich emerald cape that bore a black colored cross and six pointed star, the royal crest. He walked forward slowly and with elegance and grace as he reached each family member at the table he shook their hand or kissed there hand depending on gender before standing at the emerald thrown to the left of Harry's onyx and acid green one.

Moments later Blaze could be seem descending the stars in a vision of deep sapphire. Her dress was one of velvet and flowed like water. A silver rose like flower was blooming upon her right shoulder were her dress was clasped leaving her left shoulder and half her back bare to open eyes. The dress hugged her rather full bloomed breasts and sharp hips like a second skin. A single slit rode up her left side stopping at her mid-thigh were another silver rose like floor was pinned. A darker color sapphire sash hung around her waist like a belt. Thin heeled shoes were upon her feet laced up to her ankle by thick ribbon making her a few inches taller. Her neck was encased in a silver choker baring a dark sapphire jewel stone. She smirked as she tucked two long curls of hair behind her ears while the rest stayed pined in a pile of curls a top her head. Her two fluffy cat ears twitching back and forth in delight as she bowed. Soon she too was walking forward toward the table, handing her hand kissed by Endymion while she kissed the cheek of the women before standing before the sapphire throne on the left side of Lady Siren.

Hermione was the next to appear and thrust me she was definitely noticed. She smirked almost darkly as she walked down the stairs before stopping just inside the doors. Her hair was up in a high pony tail tied with thick soft purple ribbons. The rest fell around her body in silky straight strands. Her neck bore the same silver choker but held a glowing purple jewel stone. Her arms were encased in elbow length purple gloves. Her dress was floor length that flooded around her body in smooth rather tight waves. It tied around her neck in a halter style. Two slits ran up her legs stopping around her hips were two black ribbon bows gleamed like jewels. Her feet were held in closed toe heels the color of her dress. Bowing low showing off her breasts slightly before stepping into the room and walking towards the table. Kissing the cheeks of all females and hugging Endymion softly she took to standing before her purple thrown beside Blaze.

The entire room went silent as a deep growl was heard from the shadows of the stairs before deep heavy boot falls were heard. There standing from the shadows was Harry. His thick lush black hair pulled back in a tight braid clasped with silver clips engraved with gold and emeralds. His deep acid green strips along his cheeks and arms seemed to glow in the dim lighting. His forest was encircled with a silver ring let just below his cross and six pointed start royal marking. His neck was caught with a golden choker holding bright acid green stone with an onyx center. His upper body was in a tight white button shirt with an acid green sash starting from his left shoulder leading down to his right hip. His pants were a deep brown with a black sash belt. His books were a dark brown with black dog shaped clasps, like Draco a deep acid green cape fell down his back baring his family crest in black ink. He did not bow but nodded before walking forward and taking his own thrown but not before kissing all the women on the cheek, shaking Endymion's hand and kissing Draco softly on the forehead. As soon as he sat so did his mates, family and the teachers.

Mari giggled softly from beside a wide mouthed Sirius and Remus. Her king and his mates truly were love and handsome and so cool. She loved this new world were clothes were stuffy or plain like her and the dowager ladies. Harry scent a small smile towards Mari before he stood once more along with his Aunt Siren. "I welcome you all to this coronation ball and I am pleased to present to you his Majesty Crown Prince Harold James DeVella Potter" Lady Siren said softly bowing her head towards Harry "And with him her Majesty First Grand Archduchess Hermione of the Northern Lands. Her Majesty Second Grand Archduchess Blaze of the Eastern Lands, and his Majesty First Grand Duke Draco of the Southern Lands. I present to you the royal court of Wisteria" Siren spoke with a deep and pride filled tone as she started to clap her clawed paws, soon the rest of his family and the students and staff joined it as Siren slowly took back her seat. Harry smiled and bowed lowly to his aunts, sisters and mates before returning to the students "Before we begin the dancing and eating I would like to thank all those who have shown loyalty to me. Those who have known who they are, those that haven't will soon know the results of such a betrayal" Harry's emerald gaze was sent coldly towards Albus and Ron. "Now may this ball get started" Harry called out softly while returning to his throne to eat his small meal.

The students let up loud cheers as they started to group and paid off. Some heading straight for the food tables, the more romantic couples slipping onto the dance floor as soft music started to rain like water from the magical ceiling. The lighting dimming more as the music started out slow and romantic waltz that had the students dancing around in slow swirling like motions. Harry was seen talking to Draco about the different aspects there classes were hold, and how much easier it was coming to them now then back in first years. Hermione and Blaze could be seen pointing and gagging at some of the dresses girls wore. Siren, Bell and Luchia were eating and speaking about the different changes that the castle would need back in Wisteria to accommodate the new mates and soon to be children. Endymion was silent as he ate though he listened to Alexis, Ruffy and Nile speak about the different clothing choices as Hermione and Blaze did.

Soon most who had eaten were finished and moved on to the dance floor where more upbeat music was playing. Harry smiled at seeing Alexis and Neville dancing out in the middle, as he looked around Hagrid had asked Bell to dance though the size difference was duly noted. Nile and Ruffy could be seen dancing together along with a reluctant Endymion along one side of the dance floor. Hermione and Blaze smirked before dragging Draco and Harry towards the center beside Alexis and Neville. Hermione taking Draco's arm giggling while he caught out and started to dance. Blaze slowly started to dance around Harry before she was pulled closer with a soft growl before they too joined the fray of bouncing bodies. Sirius stood slowly before pulling Albus to the side of the upper platform before starting a conversation that no one could hear, though it you looked upon Albus's face you could see nothing good was being said to him by the mouth of a pissed off godfather who had just been released of all charges.

Mari pushed her plate back as she finished and smirked when she saw Sirius walk away with Albus. Their meeting had been strange when she had entered the veil to see the man walking back and forth in a limbo like space muttering about how much of a feel he was not to trust Albus would save Harry. She just smiled and grabbed his arm telling him that Albus was not worth the trust. Once out Endymion and herself had to nearly drag Sirius back to Hogwarts where he stayed in a private room in the infirmary for at least a month before he was released to be with Harry. It was hard for her to be around Remus and Sirius as she knew they that they were mates by the werewolf's standards but how to tell them that she herself found their scents to be that of her own mates, even though she was just a year older then Harry she still searched. She sighed softly feeling the pain of not being able to keep them. Remus heard the sigh and saw the lost and pained look on Mari's face. Her scent brought his wolf peace as did Sirius's scent. He knew Sirius thought she was beautiful to as did he. He had never heard of a werewolf have two mates but then again she herself was an inu youkai so maybe the reason she was pained was because Sirius and himself were her mates. Smiling softly he opened his mind to Sirius _/Sirius are you there?/_ **/Yes I am Remus what do you need I am giving this old man a piece of my mind/** _/Do you think Mari is beautiful?/_ **/Yes I do why?/** _/Well I believe she may be my second mate, and by the looks of her face and her actions towards us I believe we are her mates that her youkai has chosen/_ **/Well if that is true then we will work with what destiny has brought us, she would make a lovely addition to our pack, why not ask her to dance while I deal with this old man/** _/Ok just don't go overboard/_ with that the conversation died off and Remus stood slowly moving to Mari "May I have this dance pretty lady?" Mari looked up at the sound of the voice and with a soft blush nodded.

(I do not own this song it is from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast)

Mari smiled softly while being lead to the dance floor a softly melody coming off from the ceiling as she laced her fingers through one of Remus's hands while the other goes to his shoulder. She felt his free hand caress her side and upper rim of her ass softly. Blushing they started to waltz to the tune they heard. Words softly flowing from not on her mouth softly:

 **There's something sweet**

 **And almost kind**

 **But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined**

 **And now he's dear**

 **And so I'm sure**

 **I wonder why I didn't see it there before**

Remus smiled as he heard her musical voice reach out across the room as his own voice broke through to answer her words with his own:

 **She glanced this way**

 **I thought I saw**

 **And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw**

 **No it can't be**

 **I'll just ignore**

 **But then she's never looked at me that way before**

Mari smiled softly listening to him sing with her as she continued on with the soft words that filled her mind all the while still waltzing along with him movements as he lead her around the dance floor:

 **New and a bit alarming**

 **Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**

 **True that he's no Prince Charming**

 **But there's something in him that I simply didn't see**

Harry smiled softly adding his voice as well though he knew Remus and Mari were too far gone into each other's to notice the new voices:

 **Well, who'd have thought?**

Blaze smiled softly singing gently:

 **Well, bless my soul**

Hermione nodded softly hearing Blaze and Harry before adding her own words softly:

 **Well, who'd have known?**

Blaze smiled as she felt more words leave her mouth in time with the melody:

 **Well, who indeed?**

Harry smirked softly dipping Blaze down low before singing out softly but still enough for the others to hear:

 **And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?**

Blaze giggled softly adding her own lyrics to Harry's:

 **It's so peculiar. Wait and see**

Harry and Hermione smiled to each other before softly before singing as one:

 **We'll wait and see**

Blaze, Hermione and Harry all sang out softly as one:

 **A few days more**

 **There may be something there that wasn't there before**

Hermione started to sing very sweetly and softly but still heard:

 **You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before**

Blaze softly ended the distant melody with her final words before the waltz came to a lovely end:

 **There may be something there that wasn't there before**

All the students were smiled as they saw Remus and Mari slowly coming to a stop. Mari blushed as she noticed all the people looking at her knowing they had heard her sing. She noticed Harry smiled softly holding a small Hermione in his left arm while Blaze laced her arms through his right arm. Draco seemed to be nuzzling and handing off his neck behind him smiling at her two. All the other students were smiling some even had romantic tears falling from their eyes. Remus blushed as well before leading Mari off towards were Sirius stood smirking. "You two make lovely dance partners which is good because I can't dance for the life of me" Sirius joked softly. "Remus... Sirius I know you both love each other a lot, but do you think maybe you have room for one more?" Mari spoke softly afraid of the answer. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and smirked. "If you offering Mari know this now we keep all that we hold dear" Remus spoke softly before he felt himself being pounced on by a flying ball of silver, violet and rose. Soft tears fell from her eyes as she felt both Remus and Sirius bring their arms around her "I would never let my mates go any way no matter what so your both stuck with me" Mari said softly bring a laugh from all three, as the night wore on one was not seen far from the other two.


	10. Chapter 9

Heir of Unknown Heritage

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but this story line and original characters are mine. Still looking for any interested writers in helping me produce this story.

Rating: R

 **Pairings: I have decided with the help of my loyal readers for which I must thank greatly that there shall be five pairings in this story. Harry's mates shall be Draco, Severus, Blaze (girl), Hermione, and Endymion Lunar. I have also decided that Harry shall be betrayed and turn evil, but not yet if he will choose to follow a side or not.**

Summary: Harry Potter has been at Hogwarts for years now. It was the summer of his 16th birthday and summer before his sixth year that something was to happen. You see Harry did not know that along with the heir to Gryffindor from his father's side of the family also came the heir to a very rare race that is thought to never exist. Harry will soon find out that these creatures do in fact live and are looking for their rightful king. Could they be the answer to helping him destroy the dark lord or maybe help him forget that his role is savior of the world and leave to rule another world?

Chapter Nine:

Throughout the Ball Harry either had Hermione, Blaze or Draco on his arm as he moved around speaking to different friends. His aunts and sisters seemed to mingle with the teachers as well. Harry was happy to see Sirius and Remus cooing over Mari. If anyone besides himself deserved happiness it was his god fathers. While the royal family was having fun in their private little groups a few people scattered around the hall were thinking much different things.

Sitting at a table along the back wall sat Ron Weasely. He was picking at the food before him watching as Hermione, Harry and Neville laugh about something Draco and Alexis said to the group. 'It's all because of those freaks that Hermione and Harry turned on me. Mother always told me that those stupid youkai died out after we hunted them down for being what they were... Freaks!' Ron growled low in his throat as his hands were gripping tightly into balls under the table. 'First Harry turns out to be some fucked up King of the Freaks, making him richer than before. And then Hermione back stabs me and turns into a blood traitor by mating Potter!' Ron was glaring still as everyone around him continued to have fun and congratulate the royal family.

A few tables down was a table of girls that were gossiping about the many different dresses and robes that people wore. Sitting outside of the conversation was Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasely. Lavender was slumped in her seat slightly making the vibrant pink silk of her low cut cocktail dress rumple and crease. Her dress was low cut showing off her breasts a little too much, but it was also cut high to show all of her legs. Her pink heels clicked on the floor as she rocked her feet back and forth. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a half pony tail with pink ribbons laced through it. Ginny was sitting beside her in a pale yellow cotton baby doll dress trimmed in light pink. Her thick wiry red hair was pulled into two low pony tails tied with pink ribbons. Her feet were in pale yellow dance slippers.

"Why are you so pissed off Lavender? I mean this is a kick ass ball" Ginny spoke with an uncaring tone as she studied her nails. Lavender's grey blue eyes sent a hard glare towards her friend before she answered "It's because of that Granger Bitch…. She is dancing with MY Harry" she growled out. Ginny lifted her gaze and raised an eyebrow "If he was yours Lavender, then why hasn't he marked you yet?" Ginny said with a smirk. Again a glare was sent at her before she was answered "He would have if Granger hadn't interfered. I'm sure she has poisoned his mind about me, that's why he hasn't come when he catches my scent. That's why I'm going to go to him tonight" Lavender said as she sat up and started to fix her hair and nails. Ginny watched this while laughing inside her head. She truly felt that her friend had no chance.

Across the hall at another table sat another fuming blonde. Her dark brown eyes and pug nose were wrinkled in disgust as she watched Harry dance with Hermione. /Those little ass wholes! What were they thinking! I should be the one with the ring, choker and title. Malfoy, Zambini and Granger will pay for stealing my rightful place!/ Pansy thought darkly as she stood quickly and started walking towards Harry. As she did her hands went out to straighten the sleazy white dress she wore. It barely hemmed off at mid-thigh and rode up well onto her fat chubby ass. The top was strapless and seemed to always be slipping down. Her black heels clicked as she walked toward Harry, who was now in a group talking with Draco, Hermione, Ruffy, Alexis and Neville, checking her hair in its pony tail.

Pansy smirked softly as she quickly wrapped herself around one of Harry's arms startling the entire group. "How rude of you Draco and you to Blaze. You should of come straight away with Harry and introduced all your friends. My name is Pansy Parkinson Harry. Pleasure to meet you" she spoke in what she thought was a seductive voice while pressing her breasts into his arm. Harry took in the whole picture from her fake tone of voice to her sluttish style of dress. He breathed in the scent that she carried and fought back a gag. The original scent was of the magical flowers, dragons breathe and silver dog wood, both originally smelled pleasant. But that was not all he smelled, years of male scents and sex were embedded in her skin.

Hermione, Draco and Blaze all sensed the distaste and disgust that ran through their links to Harry and each hid their laughter in their heads. "Pansy we would greatly appreciate it if you would lay your hands off our mate. Seeing as only mates can touch him, and you are not please back off" Draco spoke in an icy cool tone. Pansy glared darkly at him before unwinding her arms and stepping softly to the side. "Well you never know maybe I make the cut to. Harry please have this dance with me" she simpered. Harry never wanting to be less than a gentleman took her arm and led her to the dance floor. "He truly is a gentleman to dance with that pug faced girl, I mean she smelt not only bad naturally but reeked of male scent all over her" Alexis spoke with a soft gag as she clung to Neville's arm. Blaze and Hermione kept close watch on Pansy and Harry while Draco answered his sister in law "That's because she has slept with almost every guy in school Alexis" with that said Alexis gasped and lead Neville over to her mother to tell her about the girl dancing with Harry.

While they remained talking Harry was dancing a waltz with Pansy. He remained looking anywhere but in her eyes, the scent rolling of her was assaulting his nose in a way that just screamed retreat. "So Harry how has the search been going? I'm sure your just dying to find the last two, have you had any luck?" she purred softly as she moved closer and wrapped her chubby arms around his neck fingering his acid green and onyx jeweled choker. Harry growled softly as his eyes started to bleed red, but none of this was noticed by Pansy as she took the growl as one of pleasure and moved closer baring her neck to him in acceptance while thinking /that's it you dog, claim me and then I'll train you to be my bitch. Soon I'll be the queen and then others will just have to be locked away somewhere/ she giggled as she let those thoughts fill her head.

Hermione gasped loudly getting both Draco and Blaze's attention, all three looked towards Harry and saw that his eyes were bleeding red with anger and disgust as Pansy tried to force his head down to bite her neck. The gasps caught Severus and Siren's attentions. Siren tried to call out to the girl and warn her but Severus moved faster. He was soon ripping Pansy from Harry's form. Pansy cried out as she felt herself ripped from Harry's form by the harsh hands of Snape. "What are you doing professor? It's highly illegal to break apart a marking ceremony between a youkai and a human! It's my turn to become a mate and the next queen!" Pansy screeched which made Harry and the other youkai cover their ears. It also brought all those in the hall into focus of what was going on.

Severus growled out darkly "Had you bothered to take notice Miss Parkinson you would see that Harry's eyes are glowing blood red NOT glowing emerald green which means that he was going to severely hurt you or even kill you. He is in a blood rage caused by the disgusting aroma you expel. Lady Siren says it is like smelling dragon's breath and silver dog wood mixed with the many male scents you have infused in your skin from your sexual activities. Had you stayed near Harry for a moment longer he would have killed you for your unwanted forward advances. Now back down Miss Parkinson and never go near Harry again or I will not prevent your punishment" Severus glared at the young girl as she held his gaze with hard eyes before huffing and turning away leaving the hall crying to write home to her parents.

Severus sighed deeply as he turned to leave the great hall for the night but before he got one step he was pulled into a strong hold by a pair of muscular arms. His black eyes widened as he heard the deep intakes of breath by the person behind him. Severus knew that only one person could be behind him, and with that knowledge his mind went wild with the ideas as to why he would be breathing into his neck. His thoughts were assured when Harry's voice slightly husky in its tone reached his ears, along with everyone's. "Professor Snape you smell divinely like fresh bon fire smoke mixed with the musky smell of dark water… It drives my mind crazy and ensnares my senses. I ask you Professor will you accept me as your mate... Will you accept to being mine... and mine alone…?" Harry spoke softly, his tongue rolling out to curve along the older man's neck.

Severus for his own part stayed still, but the soft strokes of a tongue across his neck was messing with his body. His dark black eyes were soon lidded as his mouth broke its seal to say one single word "Yes." Before he could ever take in a single breath he felt the searing pain of two long fangs breaking through the skin and that was the last thing he remembered before passing out.

Back to when Snape ripped Pansy off of Harry all said person could see was the blood red of his rage. His inner youkai was screaming in his head 'Kill her! She touched our person without permission! Not Right! Not Right! She unworthy of us! Kill her!' but before Harry's body could react to the demands of its thoughts said girl was thrown to the side and sent away. Harry's head and eyes started to clear once the revolting scent was far away. But before his head could clear a new scent was brought to his attention. It wasn't sweet nor was it musky but a mix of both. It held tints of bon fire smoke and the scent of the potions ingredient Dark Water. It called to his inner beast in a different way, it soothed and calmed the inner demon. But soon the scent was moving and without thinking Harry shot his arms out and caught it trapping it in his arms. His now emerald green eyes began to glow as his fangs lengthened. His tongue lapped out across the open skin while his voice broke through the listening world. "Professor Snape you smell divinely like freshly bon fire smoke mixed with the musky smell of dark water… It drives my mind crazy and ensnares my senses. I ask you Professor will you accept me as your mate... Will you accept to being mine... and mine alone…" and all he heard after that was the whispered 'yes' and with that he sank his teeth in and caught the past out man in his arms.

Once Severus had fainted a few house elves appeared with numerous 'pops' and carried the man away to the new suit that awaited him. Harry and his other mates then bowed low to the guests and they to left for their suit and to the night that waited for them.

Once the small group had reached the picture of the springs and water fall they quickly said the password and entered the large suit. Hermione giggled softly as she and Blaze left to their rooms for hot baths and a good night's sleep after the ball. Draco, who was lost in his own thoughts went to his own room to change. Harry looked towards the fourth door and saw a smoking cauldron made from black marble upon it with Severus written under it on the door. He moved over to it quickly and entered silently. He looked around at the dark grey and onyx black coloring before checking on his new mate sleeping in the bed. Moving some bangs back he kissed his forehead and left for the door whispering softly "goodnight my little serpent" and he too left for his room.

In a room deep with in the bowels of the castle sat an in raged Pansy as she was seen quickly scribbling a letter to her parents:

 _Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

 _As I have written before Potter was found out to be the Prince of the once lost youkai kingdom. Well I have made sure to wash daily and present myself in an alluring manor. I just know I am meant to be the new queen but those bitches Granger, Malfoy and Zambini beat me to him. And then tonight Snape threw me from Potter arms when he was going to mark me! I want something done about this. I want my rightful place and the others gone! Daddy do something and do it now!_

 _Love,_

 _Your little princess and soon to be queen_

With that done she quickly sent it through the flo network in the common room to her father's study before retiring to bed and dreaming of her soon to be power and fortune.

Meanwhile upstairs in a secret room sat a large group of people sat talking about Harry himself. Around a large round table sat Dowager ladies Siren, Belle and Luchia. Beside them sat Alexis, Ruffy, Nile, Maria, Remus, Sirius and lastly Mari. Endymion had been left to sleep as well as the new ladies and the prince. Siren sighed softly smiling "Well four have been found and one more awaits. Harry can be crowned soon and then his powers will be complete and we may all return home. You are both welcome to join us" she said as she motioned to both young men beside Mari smiling. "We thank you milady we could not bear loosing Harry again, nor Mari" Remus said softly holding the young girls hand.

The fore mentioned young woman was deep in thought before she gasped at her own realization. Siren quickly looked to her with a raise brow as if asking what was wrong. "Harry has found all five milady. The last was really the first" Mari spoke with a tone of anger lacing her words. "What do you mean, Hermione was the first to be claimed we all saw it Mari" Alexis spoke to her friend. "She may have been marked first but Harry had found this one long before that breakfast, in fact it was at the train station. This one is purposely avoiding the prince because they think themselves unworthy" Mari spoke softly as a tear feel from her eyes. All the woman tried hard to think back to the first day here but none could see what she meant. Mari sighed softly before explaining.

"Alexis told me everything that happened that day. Well didn't it seem strange that my big brother went into a blood lust but that a single touch from the prince calmed him in seconds. Not even Prince James could calm my father that quick. It took his majesty over half an hour of calm words to bring my father back. But that prince brought my brother back with a single smile and touch. Then I remember the prince mentioning something about catching a scent while going to breakfast the next morning but Endymion rushed him into a crowd and he lost it. Ever sense hasn't everyone noticed that my brother has been staying downwind of the prince or covering his scent. My brother is the five mate and he is denying it. I am afraid the prince may yet be caused pain by his very own guard" Mari spoke softly.

The reactions over everyone ranged from anger to compassion to sadness. "What can we do though? Endymion won't drop his guard while he believes he is unworthy. Though I must admit that this is a first. No royal guard has ever been born the mate to a noble or royal family member. We really have no choice but to tell Harry and allow him to make the choice about Endymion." Nile spoke softly and with more intelligence then she was normally given because of her bubbly nature. They all nodded and rose before scattering to their respective bedrooms, all but Mari who was given the task of tell the prince tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

I am rewriting this story and would love for my lovely readers input on the changes I am making or any thing that you are my dear friends and readers think would improve the story. Simply PM me or email me at litharosekyrullium .


End file.
